Sinnoh Here I Come: The Academy and the Adventure
by AwesomeInfernape
Summary: Ash goes to Sinnoh's Sandgem academy to learn more about Pokemon, in Chapter 24, a villainous group comes out and Ash and co are in big trouble, pearlshipping and other shippings will be in later episodes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Preparations and goodbye.**

**Pocket monsters, also called Pokemon,they are incredible creatures living in this world. how many species are there? 100? 200? 300? 400? No one knows the exact figures, in a land where pokemon venture, in the ocean, on the ground, in the air, with as many pokemon, as much dreams are achieved, as many pokemon, more mysteries are waiting to be found out, and as much pokemon, more and more new adventures begin. This is the Story of a boy who started his life as a student and trainer...**

In Pallet town... A small town in Kanto.

Ash's POV

"ASH, get your ass out off your bed now," a startled Ash woke to his mother, Delia's ear-killing voice, "get up right now your going to be late for your first day at the Academy, come on now, chop-chop."

"Ok Mom." Wow, this is so nice, I'm only back at Pallet town from the Hoenn camps and now I have to go to another stinking Academy. Mom always gets me into this kind of stuff; the only thing I like about this is I can go on my own Adventure after one year of learning about Pokemon, this is exciting.

Mom and Mimey had already cooked breakfast when I got down the stairs, the lovely aroma of the Lily Flower that was given to us by Prof. Oak last year was the first thing that I had smelled, then it was the food. 'Come on Ash! Eat up.'

"Wait. WHAT!" I was just so shocked. I had absolutely NO idea, oh this is great. I thought while I stopped, for the first time in my life, on eating my Bacon and my scrambled eggs.

Mom was still very impatient and after I finished my breakfast she said something that I did not expect.'Now come on, we have to get to the airport, we need to be there by-'

"WHAT!" this is the second time I said this in the morning, I was just so shocked.

"Yep Ash, this is a boarding school," She paused "or Academy, whatever you'd say."

... I am officially confused and shocked, speechlessly I stood at my place, then, without further ado I walked up to my room, closed the door, took of my pajamas and then started to change. First of all put on my white T-shirt, and my black coat, with a yellow line going vertically through the middle, it was my favourite coat, and then my started to put my blue pants and black trainers on, I then took a pair of black gloves, which was showing his fingers (I don't know what the kind of gloves that I wore in Sinnoh were actually called, sorry, folks) and then, last but not least, I put on my black/red cap, in the middle of the cap there was a half of a blue poke ball and on either sides, its red and the tip of the hat was also red. I know, I was ready to go...

(Meanwhile, in Sinnoh)

Dawn's POV

In Twinleaf town, a blue girl has just woken up from bed.

"ARGHHH, my HAIR. WHY? WHY? WHY does it have to be like this." I had already wasted 25 minutes on my countless attempts to keep my hair 'perfect'.

"Dawn, you having trouble with your hair? Oh, not Again." Johanna, Dawn's mom, asked in a concerned tome, "you do know that you NEED to know how to brush your hair when you get to the academy, I can't do it for you since I am not gonna be there you know."

"I know mom." I sighed in defeat, what she said was true.

"Ok Dawn, this Academy is going to be in Eterna City, which is next to the haunted house in Eterna forest, so I want you to, for my special recipe, get some of the dusty, mossy material of the Moss rock in the forest okay." Mom had bugged me with this issue for 2 whole weeks now it was staring to get annoying.

"Ok Mom, no need to worry." I replied.

"There, all done." My mom said, "now you better change, we are behind on our schedule."

I nodded, and then ran back upstairs in to her room, I had already prepared all of my clothes, I already had a pink bra and blue underwear on, I had put on a sweatshirt, which was white, and then my black and pink skirt. I then put on her black socks and my pink boots, and then a white beanie with a half of a pink poke ball.

Moments later, we were in my mom's car, getting ready to go the train station.

(After one hour later)

Delia and Ash have arrived at the Pallet town airport; Ash was having a last good-bye-ish talk with Delia before he sets off to Sinnoh.

"Ash, this is your ticket, please don't lose it, ok? Give me a call at least once every week, ok? Send me some pictures of your Pokemon and new friends, please, too, ok? Oh, and don't forget to change your underwear."

"Mom! Really?" An angered Ash said.

"Ha-ha, ok, just have fun, and study hard, I want my son to be a champion ok? And I'm gonna miss you, Ash, take care." Delia said, desperately keeping herself from dropping tears.

"Mom, I'll be fine, you take care too." Ash replied with a cheeky grin, and then they went for one last hug, before Ash had set off to the Academy.

"Well, I guess this is it. I can't wait to get my first Pokemon." Ash said to himself as he got on the plane, Sinnoh, HERE I COME!"

**With Ash and Dawn venturing of to the Academy and into their adventures, what things/people will await them, what pokemon will they recieve? to be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Meeting new people and getting my first pokemon.**

**In our last episode, Ash and dawn left their home to go to Eterna city's Eterna academy, will they meet? what will happen, Who else will they meet? Let the chapter begin...**

Ash had gone off the plane from Pallet town 2 hours ago, and he had arrived in Eterna city, he is now making his way to the academy, he was also, at the time, deep in thought, "Should I get Pichu, or Chimchar, Bulbasaur and Torchic look good too, but I can only get one, oh this is so painful. I don't know. Maybe I shou-."

"Help!" He suddenly stopped due to the scream and ran to the direction of the voice, there he saw a group of Beedrill cornering a particular blue-haired girl. He saw that she was in big trouble; he saw her curled up in a ball, terrified off the bee pokemon.

Ash immediately took out his pokemon food, threw all the food at the Beedrill, and then shouted, 'come here and eat some.' The Beedrills were still buzzing and motioning to attack her; Ash thought of an idea, then took out a seasoning for bug type pokemon in to his pokemon food, and then left the can on the ground before the Beedrill. The Beedrills hesitated for a while, then took the food, and flew away.

Ash went over to the girl; she had blue, silky hair, sapphire like blue eyes, she was wearing a white beanie with a pink poke ball, pink boots and a black skirt with a bit of pink at the bottom.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Ash asked.

There was no reply. Ash asked again. There was still no reply. He examined the girl, only to have found her being unconscious; then he saw a name-tag, it had her name on it.

So her name is Dawn. Ash thought, pretty name. Well, better take her to Professor Rowan in Sandgem town; she seems to be a new trainer for the Academy, too. Ash thought.

(Three hours later)

Ash's POV

Damn, she is so heavy. I thought. I was already in Sandgem town, and I was five minutes from Professor Rowans Academy, so better get going.

"Ah, you must be Ash Ketchum." A voice behind me said.

I turned around, only to see a man in a white robe, he had a serious look, and on his hands he had two briefcases, one red and one brown.

"Yep, that's me." I replied.

"Follow me; I will take you to my Academy." He said.

Wait, **his** academy, so he must be…

"My name is Professor Rowan, and you can choose your starter pokemon from thirteen choices, I will explain in detail later." He said.

No POV

After about five minutes, Ash (still carrying Dawn) and Professor Rowan got to the Academy, they went into Professor Rowan's office, and Professor Rowan proceeded to open both his briefcases, showing thirteen poke balls, one Pokedex and five poke balls.

Ash placed Dawn on the Bed and went to Professor Rowan's Desk.

"Umm... Professor Rowan, what should I do with Dawn?" Ash asked curiously.

"Leave her here, I will take her to the pokemon centre, then she will stay in my lab until tomoroow, so, no need to worry."

"Ok, Professor Rowan." Ash said

"Now Ash, let me introduce the pokemon to you. as you know, there are thirteen pokemon that you may choose from, one electric type, three fire type, three grass type and three water type pokemon: the electric type: Pichu. The Fire types: Charmander; Cyndaquil; Torchic and Chimchar. The Grass types: Bulbasaur; Chikorita; Treeko and Turtwig. And finally, the water types: Squirtle, Totodile; Mudkip and Piplup." Professor Rowan gave Ash a brief introduction to the starter pokemon.

Ash, examined the pokemon for a while, and then came up with his decision, "I choose Pichu."

"Very well, this is Pichu's poke ball and here is your Pokedex and your poke balls, we will be starting the Academy tomorrow, feel free to go and catch another pokemon, you need at least one for the first day, but two is even better."

Ash nodded, and then ran out of the lab.

He then took out his Pokedex and released Pichu; he examined the tiny yellow mouse and recorded its information on his Pokedex.

**Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. A pre-evolved form of Pikachu. The electric sacs in its cheeks are small. If even a little electricity leaks from it, it becomes shocked.**

This Pichu knows **Shock wave**, **Thunder wave**, **Iron tail** and **Double team**. Not bad. Ash thought.

"Hey, you over there."

**Dawn was found unconscious by the Beedrill, Ash got his new Pichu from Professor Rowan, and a person called his name, who is it? what does he want, to be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: First Pokemon Battle and first capture.**

**In the last episode, Ash has gotten his new Pichu from Professor Rowan, and somebody called him, who is it? what will he want with ash? let the story begin...**

Ash's POV

I heard a voice calling for me, I turned around only to see a boy standing behind me, and he had purple hair, a purple jacket, and grey pants.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"My name is Paul, and I request a battle with you and your Pichu." He said

"Never turns down a challenge, right Pichu? By the way my name is Ash." Pi pi Chu.

"Ok. Meet you at the battlefield in two minutes." He said.

No POV

Ash and Paul went over to a battlefield. Ash released Pichu, while Paul released a green snapping turtle. 'Meet Turtwig.' He said.

I pulled out my Pokedex, and recorded him on his Pokedex.

**Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. Its shell is made of earth and when it absorbs water, it becomes harder.**

Not good. Ash thought. It's a grass type, it has a type advantage, but it doesn't matter, we'll turn it around.

"I'll let you attack first." Ash said.

"Fine, you're going to regret it." Paul said, 'Razor leaf.'

Turtwig jumped in to the air and a shot out a volley of sharp leaves which were spinning towards Pichu.

"Pichu, dodge it." The tiny mouse pokemon jumped up and dodged the attack and then stood in his original position.

Wow, he is fast. Paul thought, 'Turtwig, use Bite.'

The Tiny leaf pokemon ran towards Pichu at high speed, but to Paul's surprise Pichu stood still at his place.

Ash was waiting for the right moment, just when Turtwig jumped to bite him… "Pichu, dodge it and run behind him."

"WHAT!" Paul was shocked as he saw the Pichu move at top speed.

When Pichu got behind him, Ash commanded, "now use Thunder wave."

A weak jolt of electricity came from Pichu's electric pouches and hit Turtwig; it damaged Turtwig, and also paralyzed him.

Turtwig fell to the ground and got up, but his movement was clearly slower than before.

"Turtwig, use Tackle." Paul shouted.

"No more toying, with them, Pichu, Double team." Multiple copies of Pichu appeared in a circle around the now confused Turtwig.

"Alright Pichu, give them a taste of your Shock wave." Ash said. A jolt of electricity hit Turtwig which cried in agony and pain the attack made his paralysis even worse, he was breathing heavily but was still confused from the Double team attack, which was still in effect.

"Don't get confused Turtwig, use Razor Leaf." A Desperate Paul yelled.

The Turtwig once again shot out a volley of leaves; it hit all the copies of Pichu, but not the real Pichu.

"What?!" A horrified Paul yelled.

The Pichu was now behind the tired Turtwig.

"Now Pichu, finish it off with Iron tail." Paul watched in horror as the tiny mouse pokemon began running towards Turtwig, its tail glowing white.

"Use Bite." Paul yelled, but the tiny leaf pokemon wasn't moving.

When Pichu hit Turtwig, a small shock wave was triggered, and there was smoke from the impact. The Battle had ended.

"TURTWIG!" yelled Paul.

The smoke had spread, and on the ground laid an unconscious Turtwig with swirl eyes and next to him a panting Pichu, it sttod for a minute and, realising that it had won, raised its paws in a v-shape and ran around, celebrating its victory.

"YEAH! We won the battle Pichu." Ash cheered and jumped. "It was a good battle, Paul."

Paul, who has just returned Turtwig back to his poke ball, said, "yeah, good battle indeed, that Pichu is stronger than I think, let's get to the pokemon centre."

Suddenly, a Chimchar jumped out of the bush and ran towards Ash, it challenged Ash to a battle, and Ash saw the determination in its eyes.

"You want to join us? But only from a battle, right?" Ash asked.

The Chimchar nodded his head; Ash took out his Pokedex and examined the Chimchar.

**Chimchar, the Chimp Pokémon. Chimchar easily climbs the sheerest of walls and lives on mountain tops. When it sleeps, its flames go out.**

"Go Pichu, use Shock wave." Ash commanded.

A jolt of electricity hit Chimchar, and it cried in agony and pain. Chimchar then used a Flamethrower attack on Pichu, damaging it severely.

Not good, Ash thought, Pichu is already hurt from the battle with Turtwig. "Now, use Thunder wave." Ash called. Pichu sent out a weak jolt of electricity, and it trapped Chimchar, which was paralysed.

"Now go, Poke ball." Ash said as he threw the poke ball towards the Chimchar and it absorbed Chimchar into the poke ball. It wobbled for two seconds then clicked.

"YAY! We got a new partner Pichu." Said Ash, who celebrated the catch with Pichu.

"Now his only move is** Flamethrower**, and he has a Bashful nature, sweet." Ash said.

"Now, let's get to the Pokemon Centre, the pokemon must be tired." Paul said.

"I'm right behind you.' Said Ash, who recalled Pichu and Chimchar back into their Poke balls and headed to the Pokemon Centre with Paul.

**so... Ash has gotten a new rival: Paul, and he also won his first battle and caught a Chimchar, tomorrow is the first day of the Academy, which kinds of people will he meet? will he meet Paul? will he meet Dawn, will his first day in the academy be as good as planned, to be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Welcomes, greetings, new friends and a new capture.**

**In the last episode, Ash and Paul, who had just had just had a first battle, which resulted in Ash's Victory, has become friends and rivals, and Ash has caught his first pokemon, a Chimchar, it is now their first day in the academy, what surprises await them, let the story begin...**

(In Ash's dormitory)

BEEP BEEEP. The alarm clock had raped and taken Ash's wonderful dream from him and announced that it was his first day at the academy.

"Wow, I can't believe that it's already the first day of school." Ash said. While waking up Pichu, he went over to put on his normal clothing, a white shirt, a black jacket, his blue jeans and his black and red trainers, and his black cap.

After changing, Ash went to the kitchen and made himself some cereal and also some banana. It was very delicious for Ash, and while eating, he was thinking about Paul, and Dawn, he wondered if she had recovered from the shock. I hope she's ok. He thought.

After finishing his breakfast, he headed out to the Academy, it was relatively close and he got there in fifteen minutes.

Upon entering the gate, he saw that the buildings were blue; there were people who had the most extraordinary clothing and hairstyle, he scanned the area, only to have found a purple-haired guy. It's Paul, Ash thought. He ran to the purple-haired boy and greeted him.

"Hey Paul, how are you doing?" Ash asked.

"I'm fine, I just bumped into a blue-haired girl, and she wanted to look for you."

"Oh. Thanks Paul, so I guess I'll see you in a bit." Ash said as he ran off.

(On the other side of the campus)

"Oh my god, Piplup I am so nervous, what should I say to him, I don't even know his name, maybe this was a bad idea." Dawn said to her pokemon.

"Maybe what was a bad idea?" a voice asked from behind Dawn, she turned over to see a raven-haired boy standing rigt in front of her , he had brown eyes, and that was all thatwas needed to make her tongue tie a hundred knots together. She saw a Pichu standing on his shoulder.

"Uh…" Dawn was petrified, she had never actually so close to a boy before, her face was blushing already..." I, err, I mean, n- nothing." She replied.

"Ok, whatever you say, you're Dawn, right? My name is Ash, and this is Piplup, right?" Ash asked as he pulled out his Pokedex and stored the information of the pokemon.

**Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon. Although not the most sure-footed, it is proud nonetheless, getting right back up after a fall with head held high.**

Po chama, the penguin pokemon cried, sticking his head up.

"This Piplup knows **Bubblebeam**, **Peck** and **Bide**." Dawn explained to Ash.

"Ha-ha, nice moves. Wow you really are one energetic Piplup." Ash complimented the Penguin pokemon.

"Ash I have a question. How did you know my name?" A confused Dawn asked.

Ash pointed at her name-tag "I saw your name; it's a beautiful one, too." He said with a grin.

Dawn blushed madly by the compliment. "Thank you!" she said.

"I got to go meet a friend; you want to come with me?" Ash said.

"I would love to, Ash." Dawn replied with a smile.

(Meanwhile)

"Turtwig, use Leech seed." Ordered Paul, which was clearly having a pokemon battle, but he wasn't battling with a trainer, it was a wild Elekid.

Turtwig sent out a seed from the leaf on its head and it attached onto the Electric pokemon, sapping health from it.

Ele. It cried in discomfort as the seed drained his energy.

"Now, Turtwig, let's end this, use Bite." Paul said.

Turtwig started to run towards Elekid, it was faster than when he battled Ash's Pichu, and it had Bit Elekid's Hand and the electric pokemon grunted in pain.

"Time for me to catch you. Go Poke ball." Paul said as he threw a poke ball at the Elekid, it absorbed Elekid into a red beam into the ball, the poke ball wobbled for a bit, before it finally clicked and the ball became stable, Paul has caught his first pokemon, Paul released the Elekid and it waved at Turtwig, which nodded as a welcome to Paul's team.

"Wow that was a great catch, Paul."

Paul turned around and saw none other than Ash, and Dawn, who came running behind him.

"Hi, ash, you're funally here, and who do we have here, Ash, your new girlfriend? Paul asked jokingly.

"NOO Paul, that's not funny, Paul." Ash and Dawn said at the same time.

"Ha-ha, just messing with you guys, nice to meet you Dawn, my name is, as you know, is Paul." Paul said, raising his hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too, Paul." Dawn said, accepting the shake.

"Now, Let's check this Elekid's information." Ash said.

Dawn, Paul and Ash pulled out their Pokedex's and stored the information of Elekid inside.

**Elekid, the Electric Pokémon. Elekid's weak spot is between its horns, but the electric current that runs there can shock the unwary.**

"Wow, it looks like a strong pokemon." Ash commented.

"Well, its moves are **Thundershock**, **Protect** and **Quick attack**, those are nice moves." Paul happily said.

RIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG...

"Uh-oh, it's the bell for the academy, lets get going." Ash said, as he Paul and Dawn ran to the building inside the academy

**Ash has met Dawn and Paul has caught his second pokemon, an Elekid. They have become quick friends with dawn and Piplup, and are now sticking together in a group... what will their first day be like? To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Battle Club preshow: Training, Practice battle and Registering for the battle club.**

**In our last chapter, Dawn and Ash have seen a splendid capture of an Elekid performed by Paul, they were still chatting in the academy, and when the bell rang, they ran to their forms, now they are in their first class of the year, what's gonna happen****, let the chaprter begin…**

"Alright class, settle down." A grey-haired teacher addressed the class. "My name is Matt, you can call me Professor Oak, and I will be your teacher in the Battle and Contest class, by the way, you may also call me Matt if you like to."

Professor Oak then proceeded to hand out notebooks and then a leaflet to all the students.

"First of all, is notices, there is a Battle club tomorrow, for the whole day, you may register here for the battle club in the afternoon, there will be 5 matches for every student, please prepare yourselves and train for tomorrow, class dismissed for training purposes only."

"Come on out Chimchar." Ash said, as he got out on to the training grounds." We're going to enter this Battle club tomorrow, so I need to get you to learn some new moves.

Chim Charrr

"Hmm, what good moves should I teach him?" Ash was thinking when he saw a girl with an injured Torchic; she was obviously looking for help, and he intended on helping her.

"Hey, what's up? What happened to your Torchic?" Ash said.

"It was paralysed and it isn't waking up, now, please help me." The girl was in the verge of breaking into tears.

"No need to worry, just feed this Torchic a Cheri berry, then give it an Oran berry, and it should be fine in half an hour." Ash said and he took the berries out of his bag then gave it to this trainer.

"So, what's your name? My name is Ash."

"My name is May, I want to be a pokemon coordinator, it seems exciting and fun." May replied Ash with a smile.

"So let me get information on this Torchic." Ash said, pulling out his Pokedex.

**Torchic, the Chick pokemon. A fire burns inside, so it feels very warm to hug. It launches fireballs of 1,800 degrees F.**

"Hmm..." Ash went deep into thought before saying to May. "I got to go; I still have to do some training, bye."

"Bye." May waved, thinking, he's really nice.

(Ten minutes later)

Chim Charrr. A large stream of flame was shot out from Chimchar's mouth.

"That was really powerful, Chimchar, well done, but he needs another move, what move should I teach him?" Then an idea hit him.

"Chimchar use dig."

Chimchar hesitated for a moment, then obeyed, and dug into the ground with tremendous speed and came up from the other side in a matter of seconds.

"Awesome, Chimchar, you learned Dig." Ash said. It's a good move."

"Hey Ash!" Ash turned around to see Paul and Dawn running in his direction.

"What's up guys?" Ash greeted, nothing much, Elekid learned a new move." Paul said.

"Piplup also learned a new move." Dawn said.

"Awesome guys, Paul, how about we have practise battle, Chimchar vs Elekid?" Ash suggested.

"No problem, let's get it started." Paul said. "Come on out, Elekid."

"Paul, you start with the first move." Ash said.

"Wrong move Ash, Elekid use quick attack." Paul said.

"Chimchar, quick, defend it." Chimchar responded quickly by putting his hands in a "X" shape defensive pose in front of it's body and it defended the quick attack without much difficulty.

"What?!" Paul said. "That Chimchar is strong."

"Chimchar, use Flamethrower." Ash commanded.

Chimchar, who was meters away from Elekid, shot out a large stream of flame that hit Elekid square in the face.

"Elekid don't give up, use Thunder shock."

"Chimchar, use Flamethrower."

The large stream of fire easily overpowered the weak jolt of electricity, once again hitting Elekid in the face.

"No Elekid." Paul shouted in horror.

Ouch, that must hurt, Dawn thought, but that Chimchar is wicked strong.

"Elekid lets show them your new move, use Thunderpunch."

Elekid ran towards Chimchar and as it was running, static started to appear from his fist.

"Chimchar, he's slow, now, let's show them our new move. DIG!"

Chimchar quickly dived under the ground, evading the Thunderpunch, and it came up in the surface from under the ground and, once again, hit Elekid in the face, at the impact, there was smoke and the view for both trainers was blurry.

The smoke vanished, revealing an unconscious Elekid with swirls in his eyes; Chimchar, however, was already by Ash's side.

The battle had ended.

"That was a good battle, Ash." Paul said as he recalled Elekid.

"Yep, now let's go Register for the Battle club, and then do some more training." He said to Chimchar. Chim Charrr

Narrator's POV

The rest of the day went on Nicely, Ash and Paul registered for the Battle club, and they had another practice battle Pichu vs Elekid, which resulted in Paul's win. Dawn just hung out with them, and it is now night time. And the trio, after a tiring day, went to sleep.

**So Ash and Paul's second pokemon all learned a new move, and they are entering for the Battle club, who will ash face first, what about Paul, to be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6 (1)

**Chapter six Part 1: Battle Club showdown day 1: Ash vs Ritchie / Paul vs Silver.**

**In our last chapter, Ash and Paul both taught their second pokemon a new move, they had two pokemon battles, one went to Ash, the other went to Paul, and Dawn just stayed with them, ****now they are starting the first match of the tournament. Let the chapter begin...**

"Welcome everyone, to the first annual pokemon battle club. I am Professor Rowan, and we will having this tournament for two days, the first two rounds and the quarter finals will be held today, the semi-finals and the finals will be held tomorrow. " Professor Rowan announced.

"We have 32 contestants in this tournament. Good luck to all, hope you find your combination with your pokemon swiftly in these battles, now let the fun begin."

"Ok, the first battle today will be between Ash from Pallet town and Ritchie from Frodomar City." The MC said as Ash and Ritchie emerged onto the battlefield from an underground elevator.

The crowd Cheered wildly at the sight of the two young contestants.

"This is a one vs one battle, contestants will not be allowed to switch their pokemon; the battle is over when one of the pokemon has fainted. Now, let the battle begin.

"Chimchar, I choose you." Chim Charrr

"Charmander, come on out." Char mand char.

The two fire type starters stared at each other, both knew this was going to be a good battle.

"Charmander use Ember."

"Chimchar defend it."

Small flames were shot at Chimchar's direction, Chimchar put his hands in an 'X' shape defensive formation in front of him, and easily it defended the small flames.

"What?! Chimchar defended the ember with his hands, wow." The MC cried.

"Charmander use Flamethrower now."

"Chimchar, Flamethrower intercept it."

Both pokemon shot out a large stream of fire and the attacks collided, but Chimchar's Flamethrower was stronger, and it pushed Charmander's flame back until it hit Charmander, square in the face.

"Don't give up Charmander; let's show him our ultimate death blow, METAL CLAW."

"WOW, its Charmander's Metal claw, only a few low-levelled pokemon can still stand after being hit by that move." The MC said.

"Chimchar, defend."

"What?!"

Chimchar, once again, put his hands in an 'X' shape defensive formation in front of him, and it defended the claw attack.

'How is this possible, Charmander, use Metal claw again." Ritchie was really desperate now.

"Chimchar, let's show them OUR ultimate move, DIG!"

Chimchar quickly jumped into the ground, evading the Metal claw attack, and it came up in the surface from under the ground and hit Charmander in the face. Charmander fell head first to the ground and it was defeated; it had swirly eyes meaning Ash had won the match.

"Charmander cannot battle, Chimchar wins, so the winner of this match is...Ash Ketchum!"

The crowd cheered and roared, they all thought it was a good match.

Ash recalled Chimchar, and then went off the stage.

It's Paul's turn, now. He thought.

"A battle will finish, so another shall begin! Let us welcome Paul from Viridian city and Silver from Mahogany town.

"This is a one vs one battle, contestants will not be allowed to switch their pokemon; the battle is over when one of the pokemon has fainted. Now, let the battle begin.

"Totodile, let's crush him." Toto dile to

"Elekid, standby for battle." Kid Ele.

Paul took out his Pokedex and recorded the information this pokemon.

**Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Totodile has a habit of using its highly developed jaws to chomp on anything in sight, so Trainers beware.**

"Totodile use Water gun."

"Elekid use Thundershock intercept."

A jet of water met with a jolt of electricity, but it was easily overpowered and Thundershock hit Totodile and it cried in pain.

"TOTODILE! Don't lose, use bite." Toto

The big Jaw pokemon ran at a very high speed and bit the Electricity Pokémon's arm, which grunted with pain.

"HA! Just what I thought, Elekid use Thundershock." Paul commanded.

The electricity pokemon charged up electrical energy and it hit Totodile and did more damage.

"Totodile use Aqua tail."

A ring of water appeared around Totodile's tail and it ran towards Elekid.

"Elekid use Protect."

Just before Aqua tail hit Elekid, a mystical energy made a hemisphere around Elekid, protecting it from the Aqua tail. Totodile hit the surface of protect, and Totodile bounced off it, and it hit the ground.

"Now, use Thunderpunch."

"Totodile dodge it!" but it was too late, the punch had already hit Totodile, it hit the ground, but the battle was not over.

"Come on Totodile, get up, come on! Get up." Silver was shouting

Suddenly, a blue aura appeared around Totodile and also in its eyes.

"Wow, Its Totodile's Torrent ability, it gives a stronger water type attack." The MC said.

"Things are starting to get very interesting." Paul smiled, already acknowledging a very tough opponent.

"Now Totodile, use Water gun."

"Thundershock intercept."

A bigger and stronger jet of water met with a jolt of electricity, but it easily overpowered Thundershock and water gun hit Elekid Square in the face and it cried in pain.

"WHAT!" Paul gasped in Horror at the increased power of that move.

"Now use Aqua tail."

"Thunderpunch intercept."

Once again, due to Torrent, Totodile's attack overpowered Elekid, the battle was shifting.

"Now use Bite."

"Quick attack now, Elekid."

Once again, Totodile overpowered Elekid; Elekid was taking more and more damage.

"Time to wrap this up Totodile, Water pulse.

"Don't give up, Elekid, use Thundershock."

To everyone's surprise, especially Paul and Silver, Elekid got up and shot out an even stronger electricity move, it was Thunderbolt. It tore right through the Pulse of Water, and Hit Totodile, electrocuting it, ending the battle.

"Totodile cannot battle, Elekid wins, so the winner of this match is...Paul!"

The next battle was Roark versus Cynthia and the result came out shortly.

"Geodude cannot battle, Gible wins, so the winner of this match is...Cynthia!"

The fourth battle is Gary versus Misty.

"Poliwag cannot battle, Squirtle wins, so the winner of this match is...Gary Oak!"

The fifth battle is Lance versus Steven.

"Aron cannot battle, Dratini wins, so the winner of this match is...Lance!"

The seventh battle is Volkner vs Juan.

"Spheal cannot battle, Shinx wins, so the winner of this match is...Volkner!"

The sixth battle is Flint vs Brock:

"Mudkip cannot battle, Magby wins, so the winner of this match is...Flint!"

(More battles continuing…)

The last battle was Brendan versus Lucas.

"Piplup cannot battle, Treeko wins, so the winner of this match is...Brendan!"

"So, advancing to our second round this evening is: Aaron, Ash, Brendan, Crasher Wake, Cynthia, Drake, Fantina, Flint, Gary, Harrison, Lance, Lucian, Morrison, Tobias, Paul and Volkner." The Mc said.

"Now, the next round, the fixtures will be: Ash vs Flint; Brendan vs Paul; Cynthia vs Crasher Wake; Morrison vs Harrison; Lucian vs Lance; Gary vs Fantina; Volkner vs Drake; and Tobias vs Aaron." Professor Rowan announced.

**So, Ash and Paul have all made it past the first round, but it already seems like there are very strong opponents, who will win and go to round three, who will lose and stop, here, will Ash or Paul face each other as a already big rival battle... to be continued...**


	7. Chapter 6 (2)

**Chapter six Part 2: Battle Club showdown day 1: Ash vs Flint / Paul vs Brendan.**

**The first round of the battle club has ended. Ash and Paul, along with fourteen other contestants have triumphed and are now competing in the second round. In this round, Ash will go against Flint, and Paul will go against Brendan. Will they win, will they lose, and who else will triumph and go to round three? Let the chapter begin...**

"Welcome everyone, to the second day of the pokemon battle club. 16 contestants will compete in this round and 8 will go on to the quarter finals." Professor rowan announced.

"Our first battle is between Ash Ketchum from Pallet town, and Flint from Solaceon Town." The Mc said, "Both of them performed very well in the first round, but who will triumph? Ash or Flint? Without further ado, let's start.

"This is a two vs two battle, contestants are allowed to switch their pokemon; the battle is over when all of one trainer's pokemon has fainted. Now, let the battle begin.

"Come on out Houndour." Said Flint, as he threw a poke ball out revealing a black hound.

Ash took out his Pokedex and stored the information of the pokemon on his Pokedex.

**Houndour, the Dark Pokémon. Houndour travel in packs and communicate though barks in order to surround their prey.**

I need to keep Chimchar as a last resort. Ash thought. "So that means... Pichu, let's do this!" Ash said as the electric mouse pokemon on his shoulder jumped on the battlefield.

"Houndour use ember."

"Pichu, dodge it."

Small flames came out of Houndour's mouth and went for Pichu, but the electric mouse pokemon was too fast for the flames to hit it.

"Houndour, use bite."

"Pichu, stay where you are."

Paul, seeing this, laughed and said, "Ash is using the same tactic that he used against me and Turtwig."

"This is going to be interesting." said Dawn, giggling.

"Houndour, jump and bite him."

"Pichu run behind him NOW!"

Pichu, moved at lightning fast speed when Houndour was about to bite him. Now Pichu is behind Houndour.

"Pichu use Thunder wave."

A weak jolt of electricity came from Pichu's electric pouches and hit Houndour; it damaged Houndour, and also paralyzed him.

Houndour fell to the ground and got up, but his movement was clearly slower than before.

"Houndour, use Tackle." Flint shouted.

"No more toying with them, Pichu, Double team." Multiple copies of Pichu appeared in a circle around the now confused Houndour.

"Alright Pichu, give them a taste of your Shock wave." Ash said. A jolt of electricity hit Houndour which cried in agony and pain the attack made his paralysis even worse, he was breathing heavily but was still confused from the Double team attack, which was still in effect.

"Come on Houndour, get up. And don't get confused Houndour, use Ember." A Desperate Flint yelled.

"Pichu, dodge it and finish it off with Iron tail." Ash yelled.

Pichu dodged all the little flames, and ran towards Houndour and hit him square in the face, ending the match.

"Houndour cannot battle, Pichu wins!"

Come back Houndour, you did really well, have a rest." Flint recalled Houndour. "You're really strong Ash, but this is my strongest pokemon."

A red duck-like pokemon came out in front of Flint. It was the Magby.

"Say hello to Magby." Flint said.

Ash took out his Pokedex and stored the information of the pokemon on his Pokedex.

**Magby, the Live Coal Pokémon. Magby has a magma-like substance in its body, and it emits super-fiery breath.**

"Magby use flamethrower."

The large stream of flame hit Pichu in the belly, and burned it.

"Magby use flamethrower again."

"Pichu use Double team and Iron tail."

Magby shot out a large stream of fire, but Pichu dodged it and hit Magby hard with Iron tail.

"Dynamicpunch, Magby."

"Take the blow and use Thunder wave."

Pichu ran towards the charging Magby and took the punch to the belly, then Pichu used thunder wave, paralysing the Coal pokemon.

Now, Fire punch, Magby.

"Now Pichu use Shock tail."

"What the hell is that?" Asked Flint, he looked at Pichu and then he understood, Pichu ran towards Magby whilst using Iron tail, the moment it delivered the blow, it charged up the attack with Shock wave, and it gave more bite to the Iron tail attack.

Chuu Pichu. Mag By by.

The two attacks triggered a blast and the impact ended with a bit of smoke, the smoke revealed showing an unconscious Pichu and a tired Magby.

"Good job, Pichu, you did really well, take a good rest, return." Ash said, and he took out another poke ball. "Now, the final battle. Come on out, Chimchar."

Chim charr.

"Magby, use Flamethrower."

"Chimchar, Flamethrower."

Both Pokemon shot out large streams of fire at each other and the attack collided, it was a draw.

"Magby, use Fire punch."

"Chimchar defend"

Magby's attack was intercepted by Chimchar's superb defense.

"Use Dynamic punch."

"Dodge it then use Dig."

Chimchar evaded the punch due to Magby's speed being cut by the paralysis and dug into the ground, before finally coming on the surface, hitting Magby in the face, ending it and the match.

"Magby cannot battle, Chimchar wins, so the winner of this match is...Ash Ketchum."

"This was a very fulfilling match Ash; your Chimchar is the strongest I have seen yet. Good luck with the next round." Flint said,

"I will, it has indeed been a great battle, your Magby is really strong."

"The winner of the first match of the second round has been made; going into the next round is Ash Ketchum!"

"Our second battle is between Paul from Veilstone City, and Brendan from Littleroot Town." The Mc said, "Both of them performed very well in the first round, but who will triumph? Paul or Brendan? Without further ado, let's start.

"Paul, let's have good battle, let's give it our all." Brendan said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Paul replied.

"This is a two vs two battle, contestants are allowed to switch their pokemon; the battle is over when all of one trainer's pokemon has fainted. Now, let the battle begin.

"Come on out Treeko."

"Go Turtwig."

Paul took out his Pokedex and stored the information of the pokemon on his Pokedex.

**Treeko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon pokemon. The soles on its feet are covered by countless tiny spikes, enabling it to walk on walls and ceilings.**

"Treeko, use Pound."

"Turtwig, use Tackle."

Bothe pokemon ran in tremendous speed and hit each other.

"Treeko use pound multiple times."

"Turtwig, tackle, multiple times."

Bothe pokemon continue to attack each other, both of them not losing to the other.

"Treeko, pull your distance and use Bullet seed."

"Turtwig, pull your distance you too, use Razor leaf."

Treeko shot out seeds as if from a gun, while Turtwig volleyed lots of sharp leaves.

The two attacks collided, creating some smoke.

"Looks like it's a draw." Thought Paul. "Leech seed."

A seed shot out from Turtwig's leaf tip and the seed landed on Treeko's head.

"Use Quick attack, Treeko."

"Stay where you are."

As Treeko ran towards Turtwig, it suddenly stopped in its track.

"What happened?" asked Brendan.

He realized by what was happening in front of him. Vines were growing out of the seed and wrapped around its body and started to drain its energy, Treeko cried in pain, and was breathing heavily.

"This isn't good." Thought Brendan.

Now Turtwig finish it off, use bite."

Turtwig ran forward and bit Treeko on the head, and threw him on the ground, the wood gecko hit the ground hard and fainted.

"Treeko cannot battle, Turtwig wins."

Brendan recalled Treeko and released another pokemon.

It was grey, it had a sharp horn and grey armor. It was a Rhyhorn.

"Go Rhyhorn, use Horn attack."

The horn pokemon started to charge at Turtwig at high speed.

"Turtwig dodge it then use Leech seed."

"Rhyhorn dodge it then use Rock blast."

"Turtwig, use Razor leaf to defend."

"The battle was becoming intensive." Dawn said.

"Yeah, Paul is really focused and challenged."

"Turtwig, use bite then use Leech seed."

"Rhyhorn DOD-

The horn pokemon couldn't dodge it; Turtwig bit Rhyhorn and planted a seed in its armor.

Like with Treeko, vines started to come out of the seed and wrapped around the horn pokemon and began to sap its energy.

"Turtwig, use bite, finish him off."

"Don't lose to those vines, Rhyhorn, use Take down."

The horn pokemon collided with the Leaf pokemon, and the leaf pokemon fainted.

"Turtwig cannot battle, Rhyhorn wins."

"Come back, Turtwig that was brilliant, take a well-earned rest." Paul said, taking out another poke ball. "Elekid, standby for battle."

A yellow electric pokemon came out of its poke ball.

"Use quick attack." Said Paul.

"Ha! It doesn't work against rock typed Rhyhorn, use tackle." Brendan laughed.

"Dodge it and jump on Rhyhorn." Elekid successfully dodged the attack and jumped onto Rhyhorn. "Now use Cross chop."

Elekid put its hand together and hit Rhyhorn strongly on the head, it grunted in pain, and collapsed.

"Rhyhorn, cannot battle, Elekid wins, so the winner of this battle is Paul."

The whole stadium erupted with cheer and cries, Dawn and Ash were practically hugging each other at the scene, when they realised what they were doing, they broke out of each other's hold and blushed madly.

"Wooper cannot battle, cannot battle, Riolu wins, so the winner of this battle is Cynthia."

"Mudkip cannot battle, Torchic wins, so the winner of this battle is Harrison."

"Bronzor cannot battle, Charmander wins, so the winner of this battle is Lance."

(More battles going on...)

"Drifloon cannot battle, Squirtle wins, so the winner of this battle is Gary."

"Yanma cannot battle, Nosepass wins, so the winner of this battle is Tobias."

"Bulbasaur cannot battle, Mareep wins, so the winner of this battle is Volkner.

"The qualifiers of the quarter-final battles have been decided, they are, Ash, Paul, Cynthia, Harrison, Lance, Gary, Tobias and Volkner.

"The quarter-finals contestants have these standouts, they will be as followed: Ash vs Gary; Tobias vs Cynthia; Paul vs Harrison and lastly Volkner vs Lance.

**The second round of the Battle club has now ended, now the quarter-finals have begun: Ash will go against Gary, Paul against Harrison, who will win in the next round? Who will lose? Why are Dawn and Ash blushing? To be continued.**


	8. Chapter 7 (1)

**Chapter seven: Battle Club showdown day 2: some ****training and battles,**** Paul vs Harrison part 1.**

**In our last episode, Ash won his battle against Flint with Chimchar, and Paul defeated Brendan with Elekid. The quarter-finals are coming quickly, who will continue on to the further rounds? Will Ash and Paul stop here? Let the chapter begin…**

No POV:

It is early in the morning, the morning of the quarter-finals and Ash, Paul and their pokemon are training hard on the grounds, and Dawn is watching them.

"Pichu use Shock wave." Ash said. "Chimchar, use Flamethrower."

Pichu sent out a blast of electricity while Chimchar shot out a large stream of fire.

"Good Pichu, Chimchar. Pichu let's practise for Thunderbolt." Pii Pichu

"Go Pichu, use Thunderbolt."

Pichu, shot out a strong blast of electricity, but it was not as strong as a Thunderbolt.

"Paul, could you have your Elekid charge up Pichu with electricity?" Ash asked.

"Sure. Elekid use Thunderbolt." Paul said.

The electricity pokemon charged up electricity, and sent it on Pichu, and it charged Pichu with lots of Static.

"Thank you, Paul." Ash said, "Pichu, use Thunderbolt." Pii Pichu

Pichu shot out a stronger blast of electricity, but it is still not as strong as a Thunderbolt.

"Hmm, this is harder than I thought." Ash said.

"Maybe Pichu needs to evolve." A voice said.

It was Lance, and next to him stood a little dragon pokemon, his starter pokemon, Dratini.

"Oh hello Lance." Paul said.

"Are you ready for your battle?" asked Lance.

"Always, I'm training with Ash now and my match is in half an hour. What about you? Are you ready for your battle?"

"Yep. But I'm doing training with Dratini, trying to toughen up Aqua tail."

"Well, I can say that it is an awesome move, how about a practise battle with Chimchar?" Ash said.

"Fine with me." Lance replied. Dra Dratini.

"Dawn could you coin toss for us, I go with heads." Ash said. "I'll go with tail then." Lance sighed.

"Ok, Coin toss start." The Magikarp toss on Dawn's Poketech was flipped and it landed on tail.

"The coin lands on Tail, so the first attack goes to Lance and Dratini.

"ok, this should be interesting, shall we Dratini? Use Dragon rage now."

"Chimchar, use Flamethrower to intercept the Dragon rage attack."

A stream of energy is countered by a larger stream of fire, and it was a tie.

"Dratini, use Aqua tail."

"Chimchar, dodge it and use Dig."

Chimchar dodged the hit and dug into the ground, and then came back and hit Dratini right in the face.

"Hmph, this Chimchar is fast." Lance said, "Now hit it with Aqua tail."

"Dodge and use Flamethrower."

"Quick, counter it with Thunderbolt, Dratini."

A large stream of fire was hit with a blast of electricity, it was another tie."

"I think that's enough for today, right? We still got our official battles." Paul said.

"True." Ash said, "Good battle Lance, your Dratini is strong."

"I believe your battle starts in twenty minutes, Paul, good luck." Lance said.

"Thanks, good luck to you too." Paul replied.

"I need to get Pichu to learn the move before the match starts." Ash said.

"It's going to be okay, Ash." Dawn said, "No need to worry."

"Dammit, I have to go to the stadium, see you guys in a bit."

"Come on Paul, go get 'em." Ash and Dawn said.

(In the battle field, twenty minutes later)

"Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen, today is the second day of the battle tournament and also the quarter final rounds we will start the first battle, the winner will advance to the semi-finals." Professor Rowan thundered. "The first battle today is between Paul and Harrison, so, trainers show us a fantastic battle."

"This is a two vs two battle, contestants are allowed to switch their pokemon; the battle is over when both of one trainer's pokemon has fainted. Now, let the battle begin." The referee said.

"Come on out, Torchic." Harrison shouted

"Turtwig, Standby for battle." Paul said.

The two pokemon came onto the field with lots of energy and enthusiasm.

"Torchic use Ember."

"Turtwig use Razor Leaf."

Both pokemon started their attacks, and the attack cancelled out.

"Torchic use Peck."

"Turtwig use Tackle."

Again, both attacks cancelled each other out.

"Torchic use Scratch."

"Turtwig, use Bite."

AGAIN, both of the attacks cancelled out, these face-to-face attacks are starting to wear the two pokemon down.

"Turtwig use Leech seed."

"Torchic use Ember."

Turtwig shot out a seed from the leaf on its head and it flew towards Torchic, but it was broken up by the Ember attack.

"Turtwig, let's end this now, use Tackle consecutively."

"You too Torchic, use Peck consecutively."

The two pokemon attacked each other ruthlessly until it was too much for both of them, they both collapsed.

"Turtwig and Torchic cannot battle, so this battle is a tie!"

"Come back Turtwig, you did really great, have a rest."

"Return Torchic, you gave it your all, you deserve a good rest."

"So, the second part of this battle begins, bring out your pokemon." The referee said.

"That was a really good battle." Dawn said.

"I know, both pokemon were so awesome." Ash said "I'm going to have to perform a battle of the same standard against Gary.

Paul and Harrison both took out a poke ball.

"Go Elekid."

"Go Drowzee."

**So, the first part of Paul and Harrison's battle has ended, resulting in a tie between their starters, this match is between Elekid and Drowzee. Who will continue to the semi-finals? What of Ash and Pichu? Will Pichu learn Thunderbolt? To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 7 (2)

**Chapter seven: Battle Club showdown day 2: Paul vs Harrison part 2 Ash vs Gary part 1.**

**In our last episode, Ash had a battle against Lance with Chimchar, and Paul has started his battle with Harrison. The quarter-finals are advancing quickly, who will continue on to the further rounds? Will Ash and Paul stop here? Let the chapter begin…**

**"Turtwig and Torchic cannot battle, so this battle is a tie!"**

"**Come back Turtwig, you did really great, have a rest."**

"**Return Torchic, you gave it your all, you deserve a good rest."**

"**So, the last part of this battle begins, both trainers down to one pokemon, trainers, please bring out your second pokemon." The referee said.**

**Paul and Harrison both took out a poke ball.**

"**Go Elekid." Paul said. "Go Drowzee." Harrison called.**

"Drowzee use Zen headbutt." Harrison said. The pig pokemon focuses its willpower to its head started to running towards Elekid in tremendous speed.

_It's faster than I expected_, Paul thought. "Elekid, use Thunderpunch." Elekid pulled back its fist and electrified fist formed, it then ran towards the pig pokemon.

Both attacks cancelled each other out, and the impact was tremendous. A few moments later, the smoke disappeared and from it revealed two standing pokemon, both smiling, as to be recognizing a worthy opponent.

Harrison took the first move by ordering. "Drowzee use Psybeam." Paul immediately reacted, and shouted "Elekid counter it with Thunderbolt."

Drowzee fired a peculiar ray at Elekid, while it launched bolts of electrified energy at Drowzee.

The two attacks collided, unable to make a tie.

"Drowzee you can do it." Harrison cried. "Don't give up now Elekid." Paul shouted.

Both of the pokemon were giving their all and the two attacks have increased to max power, now the whole stadium was shocking and vibrating; Ash and Dawn, along with the other trainers and the audience, were all watching this part of the battle without having the slightest distraction, nobody could move their eyes, and no one dared to blink. This was already an epic battle, and it was far from over. Finally, after, as long as anyone could remember, the two attacks bursted in an extremely huge explosion that once again, shook the whole stadium. As the smoke disappeared, on the battle ground stood two tired pokemon by which both were panting heavily. This battle could end either way, and no other way would have been surprising.

"Alright, Drowzee, let's finish this, use Pound." Harrison yelled. "Dodge the attack then use Brick break Elekid." Paul said, using Elekid's speed to his advantage.

Drowzee closed its paws into a fist and ran towards Elekid, but the electricity pokemon dodged it and hit Drowzee on the head with brick shattering power, Drowzee grunted in pain, and fell down on the battlefield, and fainted.

"Drowzee cannot battle, Elekid wins, so the winner of this battle is Paul!" the referee roared, and with that the whole stadium erupted with cheer and shouts.

"Come back Drowzee, you did really well, have a good rest." Harrison said, recalling his pokemon back into its poke ball.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, take a quick 10 minute break and then we will be starting the battle between Ash and Gary." Professor Rowan announced.

The whole stadium was still filled with talking people, squealing girls and annoyed teachers, and everyone took their own pace out of the stadium, it was emptied in 5 minutes.

(In 10 minutes time)

"All right, Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the second round of our quarter-finals." Professor Rowan announced. "This battle is between our one-and-only Ash Ketchum, against the pokemon researcher Gary Oak."

"This is a two vs two battle, contestants are allowed to switch their pokemon if they so wish; the battle is over when both of one trainer's pokemon has fainted." The referee said.

"Come on out, Eevee, let's do this." Gary cried, releasing in front of him a fox pokemon.

"Let's show them our strength, Buddy." Ash said, telling his Pichu to jump onto the battlefield.

"Now, let the battle begin." The referee shouted.

"Eevee, use Tackle." Gary said. "Pichu, dodge it." Ash said.

The fox pokemon charged towards Pichu with incredible speed, but being very fast too, Pichu dodged it and was standing rather far the Eevee.

"Nice Pichu, use Shock wave." Ash commanded. "Eevee use Shadow ball." Gary shouted.

A shadowy blob of energy hit Pichu, while its Shock wave hit Eevee, both pokemon were down on their knees, the damage was obviously effective for both pokemon.

"Eevee, finish them off with Skull bash" "Pichu, counter with Iron tail."

Eevee once again charged at Pichu at tremendous speed, while Pichu's jumped at Eevee and its tail went completely white and then both pokemon collided against each other.

Both of the pokemon crashed on the ground, however, Eevee got up, and Pichu fainted.

"Pichu cannot battle, Eevee wins, Ash please bring out your second pokemon."

"Come back, Pichu, you did really well." Ash said, returning his pokemon. "Eevee, return." Gary said, thinking, _I am going to win this, very easily._

"Oh god, Gary is going to send out his squirtle." Dawn said.

"Yeah, Ash is in deep shit." Paul replied, "But Ash has Chimchar, and it is a powerhouse."

"True." Dawn said, "Ash is going to win this."

"You are strong, Gary, I knew it, but I'm going to win this, just you see it." Ash said, taking his final poke ball.

"We'll see about that, but you are a strong opponent, up till now." Gary said, also taking out his final poke ball.

"Come on out, Chimchar, I'm counting on you." Ash said. Chim charr.

"Ok, Squirtle, let's finish this." Gary shouted. Squir Squirtle.

"Squirtle, use Water gun." Gary shouted. "Chimchar, use Flamethrower to counter the Water gun." Ash said.

Steam was created as the jet of water hit the large stream of fire, it was cancelled out.

"Wow, your Chimchar is strong." Gary said. "Your squirtle isn't too bad either." Ash replied.

"Squirtle use Skull bash." "Chimchar use dig."

Squirtle charged at Chimchar, but Chimchar was a bit faster, and it dug into the ground, successfully dodging the attack, it then came out of the ground and slammed Squirtle to the ground, Squirtle got up but the pain was obvious.

"Squirtle use Skull bash." "Chimchar defend it."

Squirtle charged at Chimchar again, but this time, before it hit, Squirtle suddenly jumped back, which shocked both Ash and Chimchar.

"Squirtle use Water gun, NOW." Gary shouted.

Squirtle released a jet of water that hit Chimchar right in the face, and it was a super-effective attack, and also a critical hit.

"Chimchar, are you ok?" Ash asked. Chim charr. The chimp pokemon replied; clearly it was badly hurt."

"Squirtle, use Skull Bash." Squirtle charged at Chimchar again, and once again, hitting him square in the face.

"Chimchar!" Ash yelled _this is it,_ he thought_, it's over._

"Ha-ha, this match is mine," Gary said. "Squirtle, finish this, use Skull bash."

Squirtle charged at Chimchar for a third time, but something unexpected happened, as squirtle closes in on Chimchar, it pulled its fist back and an electrified punch formed, it then sent the punch straight to Squirtle's face, sending it the ground.

"Wow, Chimchar, you learned Thunderpunch." Ash shouted.

"Squirtle use Water gun." Gary said. "Chimchar, use dig to dodge it."

Squirtle shot out a jet of water at Chimchar, but Chimchar was faster and dug into the ground and emerged to the surface behind Squirtle.

"Chimchar finish this Thunderpunch."

Chimchar pulled its fist back and an electrified punch formed, it then sent the punch straight into Squirtle's face, sending it the ground again, this time with swirly which signified defeat.

"Squirtle cannot battle, Chimchar wins."

"Come back, Squirtle, you did really well, take a well-earned rest." _Damn it I wanted to win with Squirtle, so it seems like Eevee has to beat the Chimchar, it's panting alright, but Eevee is more tired than Chimchar, and that pokemon is also very, very strong. Whatever, let's just get it over with, it's now or never._

"Come on out, Eevee." Gary said, throwing out his poke ball revealing the fox pokemon.

"So, the last battle in this round is between Chimchar and Eevee, let the battle begin." The referee announced.

"Eevee use Shadow ball." Gary shouted. "Chimchar, block it."

Eevee sent out a shadowy energy blob at Chimchar, but it was defended, rather effortlessly by Chimchar.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Gary. Chimchar, use Flamethrower." Ash shouted.

The chimp pokemon shot out a large stream of fire at Eevee and hit it in the face.

"Eevee use Skull bash." Gary yelled in Desperation. "Chimchar use Thunderpunch." Ash said.

The fox pokemon charged at Chimchar, not with very incredible speed though, because of fatigue and having taken too much damage. However, the chimp pokemon ran toward Eevee and pulled its hand back, and the attacks collided, a dust of smoke was created.

When the smoke was out, Chimchar and Eevee were staring at each other with extreme exhaustion, both pokemon were trying very hard to stay for their trainer, when finally, Eevee collapsed and fainted.

"Eevee cannot battle, Chimchar wins," Chimchar fainted too. "so the winner of this match is Ash Ketchum.

(After the two more battles)

"Nosepass cannot battle, Gible wins, so the winner of this match is Cynthia."

"Dratini cannot battle, Mareep wins, so the winner of this match is Volkner."

"So, Ladies and Gentlemen, after long and exciting battles, the quarter-finals have ended, and the four trainers entering the semi-finals are Paul, Cynthia, Ash and Volkner." Professor Rowan announced. "In the next division, we will have: Cynthia vs Volkner…"

"…and we have Ash vs Paul."

"What?!" Ash, Dawn and Paul said at the same time.

"Please trainers, ready your pokemon for tomorrow, it will be a day to remember, the battle between the 4 strongest trainers in our Academy, students, DISMISSED."

Ash, Paul and Dawn got out of the stadium, all in awe and total shock, especially for Ash and Paul. They had just got the winning side and are enjoying it, now they have to go against each other, this was a shock that was bitter, but at the same time delightful.

"We are going to show them the best rival battle they have ever seen." Paul said.

"Yeah, a battle without any regrets, then to the finals and finally, the champion of the Battle club." Ash agreed.

"You two have fun, I'll be rooting for both of you, perhaps you guys could have another practise battle today and train your pokemon up a bit." Dawn said, "Oh, and Ash, I would love to have a battle with your Chimchar, see how much my Cyndaquil is from the battle, and I also got something to show you, a great move."

"Good, you got yourself a battle, Paul, I'm going to get Pichu to learn Thunderbolt, and it's going to be tough to defend." Ash said.

"Turtwig already learned Energy ball, so we equal out, it's a great move." Paul replied.

**So, the quarter-finals have finally ended. In the semi-finals, Ash will be going against Paul, Volkner against Cynthia, as tension rises up, who will qualify into the semi-finals? Ash? Paul? Cynthia? Or Volkner? And what is the move Dawn wanted to show Ash? The story continues...**

* * *

**FINALLY, this was long, so enjoying the story? Paul and Ash seem fairly nice? too nice? and Dawn, I know, kind of ignored her, I will have things focused around her more in chapter 11, 12, and 13, i'm not going to do anything about relationships yet, after the battle club tournament, Misty, Drew, Barry and May will be joining in (May did but for a brief time only), and Gary will hangout with the group too, a new villanious gruop will come, they will be... WOAH, TMI, sorry, gotta shut up a bit, LOL**

**So far so good, plz review, the more the better, and I need ideas! Who do you want to win the tournament? Ash? Cynthia? Paul? or Volkner? and also, if Ash, Dawn and Paul are to catch a third buddy, which pokemon do you recommend? Any will do... Plz give me your opinions...**

**Also, school is starting, I am going to be a LOT busier, I just had a holiday and that's when I started to write this story, so the chapters are going to come a bit slower now, maybe one chapter a week, max. two a week... so plz just wait, and plz dont rush me, doent rly help with ideas and stuff, thx~~, see you guys next time**


	10. Chapter 8 (1)

**Hey guys Whats up? i owe most of you an apology for updating so late so sorry guys, I has been a very busy and awkward week for me, lots of unexpected things happened, some sad, some happy, and I wasn't able to get any good ideas for the story, this chapter is just basically a filler for the next three chapters, so readers, don't give up hope, I'm still here, and yeah, so this week i'll be updating another chapter... so till next time, see you guys!**

* * *

**Chapter eight: Battle Club showdown day 3: getting scared, drama, Dawn vs Ash (the new move).**

**In our last episode, the Battle club is closing to the climax by the ending of the quarter-finals, Paul defeated Harrison while Ash defeated Gary; Cynthia and Volkner have also prevailed into the semi-finals. Paul and Ash are doing some training, while Dawn wants to have a practice battle with Ash to show him a move. What will that move be? What other things will happen? Let the chapter begin...**

**It is early in the morning, and the morning for the semi-finals. In the dormitories, our heroes have just woken up. The**** raven-haired teenager, the blue-haired blunette and the purple-haired teenager. They changed into their usual outfits in short time and are headed to the lunch room to eat breakfast.**

**"****Hmm, today's breakfast special seems to be Bacon and scrambled eggs, with**** Toast and warm milk." Ash said.**

**"****Yeah, but there are also ****Cereal and Fruits, bananas, apples etc" Dawn replied.**

**"****Whatever, I just can't wait to eat." Ash said. Both Paul and Dawn did an anime sweat-drop and laughed and were thinking ****_same old Ash, never change his love for food._**

When they got their lunches, they sat on a table in the corner, they were eating and talking, Dawn and Ash were talking and laughing, Paul was thinking about a strategy against Ash, but also occasionally joined into the laughter.

On one occasion Paul laughed too hard, attracting the attention from other neighbouring tables. The issue was Ash and Dawn were picking on each other, Dawn was laughing about Ash's Hat, Ash was joking about Dawn's hair and then they got a bit mad, both of them pushed each other, so hard that both of them flew off the table. When they landed, they were both laughing. So was everyone…

…except a girl, who was now, out of anger and jealousy, eyeing Ash and Dawn, hoping that she was in Dawn's place having fun with Ash.

Ash got up and went to see if Dawn was ok, and lifted her up and placed her on the seat, and was now stroking Dawn's hair.

"Hey, you over there, come here now." A voice called to the blue-haired blunette.

Dawn, Ash and Paul turned around to see a red-hair that called out to Dawn. "What do you want?" Dawn asked.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND?!" The red-haired girl snapped at Dawn.

"What do you mean? I don't know who your boyfriend is." The blue-haired blunette answered with a confused face. She then knew who she was talking about.

"Whatever, come on Ash, let's go." The red-haired said.

"Jessie, look, for the last time, I am NOT your boyfriend." The raven-haired boy replied.

"Well, don't take my girlfriend away from me." Said Jason, which came out of a corner.

"I am NOT your girlfriend!" Dawn replied. "Stupid Mother fuckin' bitch." Jason mumbled, however, Ash had heard him, and he wasn't gonna let him get away with it

Ash ran to the Jason, grabbed his collar faster than Dawn and Paul could react, and he said in a threatening voice "Say that ONE more time, and I swear, I will tear you into pieces, do I make myself clear?" Ash was so angry and his clutch was so tight he was chocking Jason.

"Ash STOP!" Paul said. He went between them and pulled Ash away from Jason.

"Come on Ash, let's go, he's not worth our time." Paul said, grabbing Ash and Dawn and left.

They quickly dashed outside of the cafeteria outside to the field, where Ash, Dawn and Paul started their training.

"Say, Dawn, what was the move that you wanted to show me?" Ash asked Dawn.

"Ash, how about you find out in a battle?" Paul suggested.

"That would be a great idea, Ash. Come on out Cyndaquil." Dawn said, releasing her fire mouse pokemon.

"Lets do this, Pichu." Ash said releasing his Pichu.

"Alright, let's begin, Pichu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash cried.

"Cyndaquil counter it with Flamethrower." Dawn shouted.

Pichu launched a large jolt of electricity while Cyndaquil let out a large stream of fire. Both attacks collided ending in an explosion.

"Wow, that's a strong Cyndaquil you got there." Ash commented, "This is going to be an interesting practice battle." "Pichu, use Iron tail!" Ash said.

"Cyndaquil, use Smokescreen." Dawn commanded.

Pichu ran towards Cyndaquil while its tail lit up but its view was blocked when the fire mouse pokemon sent out blinding smoke and it hit Pichu right in the face, blowing it backwards.

"Now Cyndaquil use Swift." Dawn said. "Pichu, defend it with Thunder wave." Ash said.

Cyndaquil let out multiple high-speed stars at Pichu while it let out a weak jolt of electricity to counter the Swift attack.

"Pichu, use Iron tail." Ash said. "Cyndaquil, use Flame wheel." Dawn said, calmly.

"So I guess that is the new move you wanted to show me, Dawn, so… come on out Chimchar, and watch carefully at how Cyndaquil uses its Flame wheel." Ash said as he released his chimp pokemon.

Pichu runs towards Cyndaquil with blinding speed, and its tail glows white again; Cyndaquil surrounds its body with scorching flames and, like a wheel, rolled towards Pichu, the two attacks ended as Pichu jumped out, as the victor, while Cyndaquil goes unconscious.

"Return Cyndaquil, I'm proud of you, that Flame wheel was awesome, and we did our job in showing Ash's Chimchar another good move." Dawn said.

"Come back, Pichu, you did really well, have a good rest. Did you see how the Flame wheel worked, Chimchar?" Ash said, getting a nod from Chimchar. "Good, now let's go and practise some of our other moves. Let's start by making Thunderpunch stronger, ok? Chimchar, use Thunderpunch on that boulder." Ash pointed to a large boulder 10 feet from him.

Chimchar ran towards the boulder and its fist glowed with electrified energy, and when it hit the boulder there was a huge explosion.

But the boulder only had a few cracks on it when the smoke disappeared.

"Come on, Chimchar; use Thunderpunch on that Boulder once more." Ash commanded.

Chimchar unleashed another punch at the boulder, but still did not break it, however more cracks formed on the boulder and it seemed like one more hit would crack it open.

"Ok, Chimchar, one last time, use Thunderpunch." Ash said.

Like the two times before, Chimchar launched another punch at the boulder, and this time, Chimchar successfully broke the boulder down into smaller pieces.

"Good job, Chimchar, now let's continue with…" Ash was about to give Chimchar a command before he was interrupted

"All right, fellow trainers and the audience, please make your way to the battle club as we are starting the semi-final rounds, Ash vs Paul, the match will soon begin. Can the trainers quickly come to the battlefield, as the match will start in 15 minutes, this is Professor Rowan, have a good break, people, see you in 15 minutes."

"Finally, Chimchar, it's starting, let's go and ba**ttle****Paul****.**" Ash said as he recalled Chimchar back into his poke ball and ran towards the stadium.

**After some drama at their break and some training, Ash, Pichu and Chimchar are more focused are more in sync with each other, what will the battle be like with Paul? What about the battle between Cynthia and Volkner? Who will prevail into the finals and become the champions? To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 8 (2)

**SO sorry guys, these few weeks i've been crammed up with my studies and i couldn't find time to write, so pretty please, don't get impatient, i'll get the next chapter by Friday? Or Saturday? Anyways here's chapter eight part 2**

* * *

**Chapter eight: Part 2: Battle Club showdown day 3: Ash vs Paul**

**The semi-finals of the battle club has finally begun, this episode is about the first official rival battle between Ash and Paul, and who will stand their ground and advance into the finals? Let the chapter begin...**

Ash and Pichu ran into the battle stadium, they went to the trainer's room, where they met up with Paul and his Turtwig.

"So, Paul, ready for our battle?" Ash asked.

"Couldn't be more ready Ash." Paul answered with a grin.

The door opened and Dawn walked into the trainer's room and while squeezing through the crowd of people, approached both of them and smiled beautifully, "Hope you guys have a good time, I'll be cheering for you both, give us a good battle, ok?"

"No problem!" Ash and Paul said together.

The TV in the room, lit up and a voice came out, "Now we will welcome the next trainers to their battle, this match will be between Ash Ketchum and Paul Shinji."

Both of the trainers walk in separate directions, feeling eager and nervous, for this moment to begin, they approach near the entrance to the field, waiting to ba called.

"Will the contestants please come onto the battle field?" The MC said."

Ash and Paul have come out their respective corners and approached the battle field.

"All right, Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the first round of our semi-finals." Professor Rowan announced. "This battle is between our Ash Ketchum and Paul Shinji."

"This is a two vs two battle, contestants are allowed to switch their pokemon if they so wish; the battle is over when both of one trainer's pokemon has fainted." The referee said. "Now let the battle begin, please present your pokemon."

"Come on out, Chimchar/Turtwig." Paul and Ash sent out their first pokemon at the same time.

"This battle is between Turtwig and Chimchar, BEGIN." The referee shouted.

"Turtwig, use Razor leaf." Paul said.

"Chimchar, counter it with Flamethrower then use Dig." Ash said.

Turtwig unleashed a wave off sharp leaves while Chimchar sent out a stream of fire that hit burnt all the leaves and hit Turtwig, which had let out a cry of pain. And before it could even react, it was sent flying into the air when Chimchar hit it from under the ground.

Turtwig fell hard on the ground, but quickly got to its feet and was ready to battle, once again.

"Turtwig run towards Chimchar and use Razor leaf then use Tackle." Paul said.

The Tiny leaf pokemon ran towards Chimchar, and at the same time hurls lots of leaves at the chimp. Chimchar dodged most of the leaves but was hit by some and collapsed to the ground, before it even got up, the chimp pokemon was hit square in the face by Turtwig, and hit the wall.

"Chimchar, use Thunderpunch." Ash said. The chimp pokemon ran towards Turtwig and its fists glowed with electrical energy, it jumped and smashed Turtwig to the ground, a short crater was created and smoke. "Turtwig, use Energy ball." Paul responded. "Chimchar Dodge!" Chimchar tried to dodge, but his efforts were futile, it was so close to Turtwig that before it even moved Chimchar was hit square in the face by a full powered Energy ball. It collapsed onto the ground.

"All right Turtwig lets finish this, use -" Paul was cut short when a growl came from the disappearing smoke.

As the smoke cleared out, stood there a Chimchar, completely different from normal, its eyes went dark red and the flame on its ass turned huge. It was Chimchar's ability, Blaze.

"Awesome, Chimchar, you activated your ability, now let's test your power, use Flamethrower." Ash said. 'Energy Ball, Turtwig." Paul said.

Chimchar shot out a huge flame from its mouth and Turtwig fired its own move, Energy ball hit Chimchar once again and Chimchar's Flamethrower hit Turtwig, both eliminating each other from the round.

"Turtwig and Chimchar both cannot Battle, this battle is a tie." The Referee cried.

"Wow, Ash, Chimchar is really strong with that power." Paul said. "But I won't lose this, Elekid, standby for battle!"

"Return Chimchar, you did an awesome job, have a good rest." Ash said, pulling out another poke ball, "Now Pichu, I choose you."

The tiny mouse and the Plug pokemon both went on the battlefield, both were glaring each other. The battle has begun.

"Elekid, use Thunder." Paul ordered. "Pichu, use Thunderbolt to defend the Thunder." Ash replied.

Both attacks hit each other and it was a tie, but Paul was frowning and Ash was smiling, both attacks cancelled out, but Thunder was a stronger move than Thunderbolt.

"Elekid, use Quick attack." Paul said. "Pichu, use Double team." Ash replied.

Elekid charged at Pichu with tremendous speed, but to no avail, Pichu had already made 2 or 3 copies of himself, and the copies have now surrounded Elekid.

"Pichu, use Thunder wave." Ash said, grinning. "Elekid, use Protect." Paul responded.

All of the Pichu's shot out weak jolts of electricity that was defended by Elekid's Protect.

Ash was not surprised at all; he had waited for this moment. "Pichu, use Quick attack now."

Pichu started running towards the still protected Elekid. Seeing that most trainers would think that their pokemon would be safe, Ash is thinking of using a move that Paul would not expect, and his plan was working, as Pichu was now only a few inches before landing its Quick attack. Paul was worried.

"Now Pichu, stop Quick attack and JUMP!" Ash shouted. Pichu began decreasing its speed and then jumped towards the still protected Elekid. "Now use Feint." Pichu broke through the Protect and landed an effective hit on Elekid's face.

"Elekid, are you alright?" Paul asked. The weakened Elekid replied confidently. "Awesome, now use Thunderpunch."

Elekid charged its fist up with electrical energy and it ran towards Pichu.

"Pichu, counter it with Iron tail." Ash said.

Pichu's tail glowed white as it ran towards the charging Elekid. Both attacks collided and both pokemon were knocked backwards, hitting the wall. But both got up really quickly.

"Pichu use Electro Ball." Ash commanded. "Use Thunder, Elekid! Now." Paul shouted.

Pichu charged electrical energy on its tail and it took a ball form, Pichu then hurled it at Elekid, and it collided with Elekid's Thunder attack, the two moves resulted in a huge explosion and both pokemon were wiped away by the smoke storm.

The smoke disappeared, revealing two extremely exhausted pokemon. One was standing, the other, and lied on the ground, unconscious.

"Elekid cannot battle, Pichu wins, so the winner of this battle is Ash Ketchum."

The whole stadium roared with applause. The first and biggest rival battle in Sandgem Academy so far has just finished, resulting in Ash's victory. Both trainers came to the centre of the field, took a handshake and smiled at the crowd, ash got a glimpse of Dawn and waved, she also returned the wave, smiling at the same time.

As Ash and Paul walked out of the battlefield, they encountered Cynthia and Volkner.

"Good luck to the both of you." Ash said. "Whoever wins out of you two will be facing me."

"Yeah I look forward to this battle." Cynthia said. "Me too." Volkner said.

_Bell rings._

"Oh and that's our cue, see you guys." Volkner and Cynthia said as they ran off.

"All right, Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the second round of our semi-finals." Professor Rowan announced. "This battle is between our only Cynthia and Volkner."

"This is a two vs two battle, contestants are allowed to switch their pokemon if they so wish; the battle is over when both of one trainer's pokemon has fainted." The referee said. "Now let the battle begin, please present your pokemon."

"Come on out Riolu." Cynthia said, releasing her jackal pokemon.

"Shinx, let's do this." Volkner said, releasing his lion pokemon.

"Riolu, use Force palm." Cynthia ordered. "Shinx, use Spark." Volkner said.

Both pokemon began charging at each other with great speed, and the attacks collided.

"Riolu, use tackle." Cynthia shouted. "Shinx, dodge and use Double team." Volkner said.

Riolu ran towards Shinx, but before it hit, Shinx dodged and used double team.

"Now Shinx, use Discharge." Volkner cried.

Shinx gathered lots of energy and sent it towards Riolu, and It had no means to dodge the electrified move, it stood in horror as the move came closer and closer to it…

**So anyways… Ash and Paul have finished their battle, with Ash emerging as the victor. How will Cynthia and Volkner's battle turn out, who will win? And who will be facing against Ash in the finals? To be continued.**

* * *

******Review plz, I need some ideas about the details that you guys want to read after the Battle tournament, be it new characters, a new annoying meanie? Ash, Paul and Dawn's third capture? Anything, just give me some ideas... thanks, see ya next time.**


	12. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine: Battle Club showdown day 3: Cynthia vs Volkner! Fierce battle, champion battle and evolution?!**

**In our last chapter, Ash has defeated Paul in the first semi-final round and has seen his way to the finals, where he will battle against the winner between Cynthia and Volkner, whose match is going on. Which trainer will win it to the semi-finals and proceed to battle Ash and what will become of the Battle club, who will win? Let the chapter begin.**

**(From the last chapter)**

**"Riolu, use Tackle." Cynthia shouted. "Shinx, dodge and use Double team." Volkner said.**

**Riolu ran towards Shinx, but before it hit, Shinx dodged and used double team.**

**"Now Shinx, use Discharge." Volkner cried.**

**Shinx gathered lots of electrical energy and sent it towards Riolu, and It had no means to dodge the electrified move, it stood in horror as the move came closer and closer to it…**

The attack struck Riolu with immense power, and pushed it all the way to the ground.

"Now Shinx, use another Discharge and finish it." Volkner cried.

Without waiting for it to get up, Shinx gathered lots of energy and sent it towards Riolu again, and this time, there was a huge explosion afterwards.

"Riolu!" Cynthia shouted, desperately hoping that Riolu has survived that attack.

But to no avail, as the smoke disappears, an unconscious Riolu lies in the middle of the battle field.

"Riolu cannot battle, Shinx wins the first battle." The referee cried.

"Hmph, I will not lose this, you did well Riolu. Come on out, Gible." Cynthia said, recalling Riolu and bringing out her second pokemon.

"Gible, use Rock smash, now." Cynthia commanded.

"Shinx, use Iron tail." Volkner said.

Gible ran towards Shinx and its hands formed a fist which was glowing red; Shinx ran towards Gible and, much like Ash's Pichu, its tail glowed white. Both attacks collided, and both were trying to win over each other, but Gible began to overpower Shinx, and after some time it sent Shinx crashing into a wall.

"Don't lose Shinx, use Discharge." Volkner shouted.

"Take the attack, Gible." Cynthia said.

Shinx gathered lots of electrical energy and sent it towards Gible, but Gible just stood there without the slightest movement, and the attack hit it and it, took the attack comfortably.

"You seem to have forgotten, that electric type moves have no effect on ground type pokemon, Volkner, Gible use Dragon rage."

"Counter it with Discharge." Volkner commanded.

Both pokemon sent out their respective attacks and it collided in the middle of the battlefield, but like before, Dragon rage overpowered Discharge and hit Shinx, and it sent Shinx crashing into the wall, Shinx got up, but was severely damaged.

"Gible, use Rock smash." Cynthia commanded.

"Shinx, dodge it and use Bite." Volkner said.

Gible ran quickly towards Shinx, but just as it was about to hit Shinx, it jumped behind Gible and used bite on Gible, the land shark pokemon winced in pain, but it was far from over from it.

"Go Gible, Use Rock smash again." Cynthia said.

"Counter it with Spark." Volkner said.

Gible ran towards Shinx and its hands formed a fist which was glowing red; Shinx ran towards Gible and lots of electrical energy formed around its body, both pokemon collided and it was another tie. At the end, there was a huge explosion and both Shinx and Gible were sent back flying towards the wall, and Shinx was knocked out.

"Shinx cannot Battle, the winner is Gible." The Referee cried.

The whole stadium roared with applause, they are impressed at Cynthia's comeback.

"I will not lose this, come on out, Eevee." Volkner said as he released his Eevee from its pokeball.

"Gible, use Dragon rage now." "Eevee, dodge it." Volkner said. Gible gathered a lot of energy and shot it at Eevee, but Eevee dodged it easily.

"Gible, use Rock smash." "Eevee, use Iron tail to counter it."

Gible ran towards Eevee and its hands formed a fist which was glowing red; Eevee ran towards Gible and its tail glowed white. Both attacks collided, and both were knocked back to the walls, where Gible fainted and Eevee came out as the victor.

"Gible cannot Battle, Eevee wins, so the winner of this match is Volkner." The Referee cried.

Cynthia and Volkner gave each other a warm hug and Cynthia congratulated Volkner for his him and wished both Ash and Volkner good performances in the finals.

The whole stadium was now full of applauses and cheers, the second finalist has been decided, and everybody is excited for the finals to begin.

"Well, I guess we have our trainers in the finals." Professor Rowan announced, "They are Ash and Volkner, they will be competing against each other at 5 pm in the afternoon here, so for all students there will be a 7 hour break, so please enjoy yourselves, and our finalists prepare yourselves for this last battle. You may go to lunch."

The students headed out of the stadium and went to lunch, Cynthia, Ash, Volkner, Dawn and Paul all went to prepare themselves for the last match, or rather, Ash did, and the others assisted him.

(7 hours later)

"Good evening, Sandgem Town Academy! HOW ARE WE DOING TONIGHT?" Professor Rowan roared into the microphone, as the final match of the Sandgem Academy's first annual Battle tournament began. Cheers and applauses came from the crowd as the final match of the Battle tournament began.

"This is a two vs two battle, contestants are allowed to switch their pokemon if they so wish; the battle is over when both of one trainer's pokemon has fainted." The referee said. "Now please present your pokemon."

"Pichu, I choose you." Said Ash, releasing his mouse pokemon. "Let's do this Eevee." Volkner said, while releasing his buddy.

"Now, let the battle begin!" the referee shouted.

"You can have the first move, Volkner." Ash said.

"Well, your loss, Ash. Eevee, let's start this of with Shadow ball." Volkner said.

"Pichu, counter it with Electro ball." Ash said.

Eevee fired its Shadow ball while Pichu fired its Electro ball, the impact of the attacks resulted in an explosion which covered the battlefield.

"Pichu, use Thunderbolt." Ash instructed. Pichu let out a huge bolt of electricity that was quickly advancing towards Eevee. "Eevee, use Dig now." Volkner ordered. Just before the Thunderbolt hit Eevee it dug into the ground, after some moments Eevee resurfaced, and slammed Pichu on the ground. After being hit by this super effective move, Pichu was badly hurt.

"Eevee, use Bite." Volkner said. Ash smiled to that order. "Pichu, jump and use Iron Tail."

Pichu dodged Eevee's attack and crashed down with a steel-hard tail and slammed right into Eevee, the shock wave sent Eevee crashing into the wall.

"Eevee, don't lose, use Shadow ball." Volkner said.

Eevee fired a shadowy blob and it hit Pichu in the face.

"Pichu, use Thunderbolt." Ash said.

"Eevee, use Dig again." Volkner said with a smile on his face.

The same thing happened again, Eevee dodged the attack and dug into the ground, it then resurfaced and slammed Pichu on the ground again.

"Eevee, finish it off with Shadow Ball." Volkner said

"Pichu, come on, get up, you can do it." Ash said. "Please! PICHU!"

Eevee fired its Shadow ball and it hit Pichu again. It seemed as if it was over.

"Poor Pichu…" Dawn said. Come on Pichu, get up. She thought.

"Pichu, get up, come on please, just stand up!" Ash pleaded.

Eevee got up, but could hardly move, Ash knew it was over, but then something happened that Ash did not expect. Eevee was suddenly surrounded with a white light, and it started to grow bigger. Pichu was evolving.

"Pika Pikachu!" a newly evolved Pikachu stood on the battle field and was more energetic than ever.

"Good job! Pichu, you evolved into Pikachu." Ash said, taking out his Pokedex to check his moves. "Oh, and you learned a new move, Awesome."

"Hmph, we are going to win this anyways, Eevee, use Skull bash." Volkner said.

"Don't think so. Pikachu, use Thunder!" Ash ordered.

The strong (very strong) bolt of electricity engulfed Eevee, blasted for about 10 seconds, and smoke was seen after the attack, Eevee got up, and stood up for some time, but after a few seconds of silence, Eevee collapsed and was unconscious.

"Eevee cannot Battle, the winner is Pikachu" The Referee cried.

"Come back Eevee, you did extremely well, take a well earned rest." Volkner said. "Your Pikachu sure surprised me, Ash, but it won't last against my Shinx, come on out."

"Shinx, use Tackle." Volkner said. "Pikachu, use Quick attack." Ash commanded.

Both pokemon rammed against each other and it was a draw. Seeing that Pikachu was tired, Ash decided to make it quick, but he needed to wait for Volkner to make the first move, then proceed to surprise.

"Shinx, use Shock wave." Volkner said. "Pikachu, counter it with Electro ball." Ash said.

Pikachu's attack easily over powered Shinx's and Shinx sustained lots of damage.

"All right, Shinx, let's finish him off with Spark." Volkner ordered. "I think not, Pikachu, use Volt tackle." Ash replied.

Once again both Pokémon's attack collided and Pikachu easily overpowered Shinx and has sent it flying against a wall.

"Shinx!" Volkner cried. " Come on get up, and use Spark once more." "Volt tackle." Ash ordered.

After this explosion, Shinx and Pikachu all laid on the ground, very tired and hurt. But then like Pikachu, Shinx evolved, into a Luxio.

"Awesome, Luxio, use Spark." Volkner said. "Pikachu, use Volt tackle." Ash said.

Both attacks collided and ended with a tie, Luxio was paralysed, but it stood up, due to fatigue and the recoil damage from Volt tackle, Pikachu fainted.

"Pikachu cannot Battle, the winner is Luxio." The Referee cried.

"Great job, Pikachu, take a good rest." Ash said. "Come on out, my Powerhouse, Chimchar."

Chimchar was released onto the field, were it looked at the tired Luxio, and was smiling.

"Luxio, use Charge beam." Volkner said. "Chimchar, use Flamethrower." Ash said.

Despite his evolution and increase in power, Luxio's Charge beam was overpowered by Chimchar's Flamethrower.

"Come on, Luxio, use Iron tail." Volkner said. "Chimchar defend the hit." Ash said.

Luxio's tail turned steel-white and it slammed on Chimchar, but it seems that Chimchar is barely harmed.

"Chimchar, grab Luxio and use Flame wheel." Ash said.

Chimchar did as told and grabbed Luxio and engulfed itself and Luxio in a flame wheel. "Now, Chimchar, slam Luxio onto the ground." Ash said.

Chimchar slammed Luxio onto the ground, and Luxio was revealed to be unconscious.

"Luxio cannot Battle, Chimchar wins, so the winner of the tournament and the champion of this club is Ash Ketchum." The Referee cried.

"Return Luxio/Chimchar." Both trainers cried.

"Wow, after an intense final battle, the strongest pokemon trainer of our Academy is Ash Ketchum, let us offer him our congratulations by giving him a round of applause."

"Now students, professors, let us welcome our very own Champion Ash to the stage to receive his trophy." Professor Rowan said." We also have one more surprise for our very own champion. Let's welcome to the stage... Professor Drake."

"Good evening students." Professor Drake said, giving a bow and a wide smile.

"Now, our champion, Ash will have a battle against our strongest professor on Thursday night, so, Ash, get ready for this battle, this is a rare chance; the semester starts tomorrow, and all the students will be put into four houses, but for now... please return to your dormitories!"

The students all disappeared outside the gym. Ash was joined by Cynthia, Dawn, Volkner and Paul, by which the four offered their congratulations and offered to buy him a good Supper, being Ash, of course, he accepted the offer, and they had a really night.

**So, after the Pichu's evolution into a Pikachu and Ash's victory in the Sandgem town battle tournament, the first semester of the Academy has finally begun. What adventure awaits for Ash, Dawn, Paul, Cynthia and Volkner? To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten: New semester, new friends, new pokemon and lots of boring classes.**

**After the Pichu's evolution into a Pikachu and Ash's victory in the Sandgem town battle tournament, the first semester of the Academy has finally begun. What adventure awaits Ash, Dawn and Paul? Let the chapter begin...**

All of the students are inside the gym, waiting for the start-of-semester Assembly to begin, Professor Rowan entered the gym then went on the stage, and he motions his hand for the noise to quiet down.

"Um hmm hmm! Hello students, as you know, I am Professor Rowan, and welcome all to the first semester of Sandgem Academy, yesterday, the pre-semester battle tournament has just ended, with our one and only Ash Ketchum as the champion, and Volkner as the runner-up." Professor Rowan said.

"We will start by introducing the four different houses: there is the Blazing Phoenixes; the Ferocious Tigers; the Swift and Cunning Sharks and last but not least, the Monstrous Dragons. Each house will have up to 20 students. Now, each and every one of you should have received a card at the first day of the semester. On the card there is a number and an animal. The animal is your house, and the number is your dormitory number. If you find the information, please follow your prefects to your respective houses. The four prefects of the houses are, for Phoenix house, Volkner; for Tiger house, Harrison; for Shark house, Cynthia and for the Dragon house, our very own champion Ash. Throughout the year, the four houses will compete against each other, and the winning house will get a chance to travel to the Hoenn region, understood? Professor Rowan asked.

"Oh and one more thing, there will be new pokemon that are released into the forests around the Academy, everyone will have a chance to catch their third pokemon, but each person can only catch one pokemon. Have a good day. Classes will start tomorrow, enjoy your day, be in a good set of mind and see you all tomorrow."

The students proceed to leave the gym, throughout the day, Ash learns that Dawn, Paul, May, Drew, Gary, Misty, Ritchie, Trip, Barry, Max, Zoey, Iris, Bianca, Tyson, Brock, Roark, Maylene, Cilan and Candice. At the end of the day, they all caught their third pokemon. Ash caught a Snivy; Tyson caught a Beldum; Paul caught a Skorupi; Dawn caught a Swinub; May caught a Squirtle; Barry caught a Cyndaquil; Drew caught a Trapinch; Gary caught a Elekid; Roark caught a Onix; Brock caught a Mudkip; Trip and Bianca both caught a Charmander; Misty caught a Horsea; Ritchie catches a Larvitar; Zoey and Max both catch a Ralts; Cilan caught a Dwebble; Iris caught a Dratini; Maylene caught a Bagon and Candice caught a Sneasel.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, and everyone went to their dorms. Ash, Gary, Drew, Paul, Barry, and Brock are in one dorm; Ritchie, Max, Tyson, Trip, Cilan and Roark are in one dorm; Dawn, May, Iris and Misty are in one dorm; Bianca, Maylene, Candice and Zoey are in one Dorm.

The night was very quiet, and everyone slept quickly, having enjoyed their last day before the semester started.

The next day came swiftly and our heroes are going to start their first class, which is Battle class.

"So, how was your night yesterday, Ash, Paul, Did you guys sleep well? Dawn asked.

"I slept really well, I don't know about Ash here." Paul answered. "What about you, May?

"I...I didn't slept well, there was some 'hassle' last night." May replied

"How come, May?" Ash asked.

"No-nothing, just a bad dream." May said. Drew noticed that she began to tremble.

"Are you okay?" Drew asked. "You seem really, really troubled."

"I'm okay, Drew, just leave me alone." May snapped back, scaring Drew, Ash and Paul. "I'm sorry, thanks for caring." She said, whilst walking back to her seat.

"What's with her?" Ash asked. Dawn and Paul shook their heads and sighed.

"All, right class, are we ready for the first battle class in the year?" Professor Drake said as he entered the classroom. All the students answered yes.

"First, let me introduce myself, I am Professor Drake, as you know, I have been away from school since last week, I was in the Hoenn region and I have returned with some new pokemon and one of them will go against our very own Ash Ketchum tomorrow night."

The whole class buzzed with excitement, especially Ash, as he rarely saw pokemon from the Hoenn region.

"Now let's get with some basics of pokemon, umm, Dawn, Answer this question, how many types of pokemon are their?" Professor Drake asked.

"Professor, there are 17 types of pokemon." Dawn replied.

"Good job, Dawn. Now, Ash, do you know the three starters of the Unova region?" Professor Drake asked.

"Professor, the three starter pokemon of the Unova region is Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott." Ash answered.

"Excellent job Ash. Now, Drew, which pokemon have the ability Traunt?" the professor asked.

"Professor, two pokemon with the primary ability Traunt are Slakoth and Slaking, and also Durant has Traunt as a hidden ability." Drew said.

"Job well done Drew. Now, as I see on your excited faces, this is getting way too boring, so how about we get some battles going on? After all, this is a battle class." The whole class cheered and screamed. "So the first battle will be Trip vs Vladimir. You have 5 minutes for the battle. Please bring out your pokemon."

"Alright, Snivy, come on out." Trip said, sending out his starter pokemon.

"Hmph, let's kick some ass, Vulpix." Vladimir said. "Vulpix, let's start this with Will-O-Wisp."

"Dodge it using Vine whip." Trip said. Using its Vine whip, Snivy jumped and dodged the attack. "Now use Leaf tornado."

Snivy began to spin in circles and from its tail it created a huge tornado and sent it crashing on Vulpix, it engulfed Vulpix and it rammed onto the walls.

"Vulpix, use Tackle." Vladimir said. Vulpix started running swiftly towards Snivy and rammed into Snivy, Snivy fell back, hit the ground and groaned in pain.

"Snivy, it's close to you, use Vine whip to catch it." Trip ordered. Snivy responded quickly and caught Vulpix.

"Now, Snivy, use you're Slam to attack Vulpix." Trip said.

Snivy threw Vulpix on the ground multiple times and the final time threw it against the wall.

"Snivy, use Leaf tornado." Trip ordered. "Flamethrower to counter it." Vladimir said.

Both attacks ended in a draw and the battle ended as Professor Drake announced the next battle.

"We will have a second battle of Ash vs Patricia, please take out your pokemon." Professor Drake said.

"Come on out, Slakoth." Patricia said. "Alright then, I choose you, Chimchar." Ash said, releasing his powerhouse.

"Ladies first Patricia, you get the first move." Ash said. "Fine by me, Slakoth use Scratch." Patricia said.

"Chimchar, defend the Scratch attack." Ash responded.

"Ha, you fell right for my trick. Slakoth, use Water pulse." Patricia said.

Slakoth released a ball of water to Chimchar and hit it in the face.

"Slakoth, use Water pulse again." Patricia said. "Chimchar, quickly defend the attack using Thunderpunch." Ash ordered.

Chimchar's hand turned into an electrified fist and slammed the Water pulse back to Slakoth; the impact caused Slakoth to hit a wall and it became confused because of Water pulse's side effect.

"Slakoth use Scratch." Patricia said. But due to the confusion, Slakoth was now attacking himself.

"Chimchar, finish it off with Flame wheel." Ash shouted.

"Chimchar engulfed itself in flames and slammed into Slakoth, the impact caused an explosion and Slakoth was unconscious after the impact.

"Good job, Chimchar, you were great, return." Ash said.

"Come back Slakoth, you tried your best; we just need to get stronger." Patricia said.

"Patricia, take Slakoth to the pokemon centre now, Brock, accompany her, just in case she needs help." Professor Drake said.

Patricia and Brock both said yes and left to the nursing house.

The professor then carried teaching for twenty minutes, and then the bell started to ring.

"All right, I guess this concludes our first battle class of the semester. Have a good day, class dismissed." Professor Drake said.

Just before Ash left, Professor Drake called him, and briefly said,"Hope you can show a good performance tomorrow night, show us the power of the Sandgem Academy 'champion', ok? Now you may go, I won't be disturbing you, enjoy your day."

Ash carried on to his next lesson, which was pokemon poetry, this particular lesson is taught by Professor Oak. The lesson, as boring as it is, went on pretty quickly. Ash only started learning the basic poetry skills.

It wasn't long before the bell rang for the end of the morning classes. Ash, Dawn, Paul, May went to get some food to eat.

"So, Ash, what pokemon are you going to use in the battle tomorrow against Professor Drake?" Paul asked.

"I don't know, Pikachu and Chimchar both are strong and in good shape, but Snivy has never participated in one battle since I caught her yesterday, so I want to use her to battle the Professor." Ash said.

"But don't forget. Professor Drake is really strong, and Snivy has near zero battle experience, how on earth are you going to use her against Professor Drake's Sceptile?" Dawn asked.

"I really don't know. Wait, how do you know he is going to use Sceptile?" Ash asked.

"Because of your strongest pokemon, Chimchar, which is a fire type, so Professor Drake wants to beat it using a grass type pokemon, to show how strong his grass type is." Drew said just arriving to the lunch table.

"Oh well, looks like he's going to be disappointed, since I'm not going to send out Chimchar against him, but I'm not going to use Snivy, I'm planning something special for the battle with Professor." Ash said confidently.

"Ok… But Ash, do you know Snivy's moves?" May asked.

"Yeah I do, her moves are Vine whip, Leaf Strom, Attract and Leaf Blade." Ash said.

"Wow, those are nice moves for a Snivy." Trip said. "How about your Snivy battle my Snivy this afternoon, just for practice, and then we train the whole of tomorrow, what do you think?"

"Sure, that'll help her a lot!" Ash said."

So, 2 o'clock on the battlefield, then?" Paul asked.

"You betcha, I'm so excited about the battle." Ash replied.

The day ended pretty quickly, huge improvements were seen on Ash's Snivy, and with a long and happy dinner, there were some water fights, after a long fight, our heroes went to bed, waiting for the next day to arrive.

"Welcome, my fellow students to the Student vs Professor battle match of the year; this is where every two years the new battle club champion will battle with our strongest Professor, in this year's case, Ash Ketchum vs Professor Drake; bear in mind that there hasn't been one year where our professors have been beaten so we hope to see an exceptional student."

Ash and Professor Drake stood on both ends of the battle field, both with a confident smile on their faces.

"Now, our contestants, this match will be a one-on-one battle, trainers cannot withdraw their pokemon once they are sent out, as always the tradition, the professor will take out their pokemon first. So Professor Drake, are you ready?"

"Ready as always, Ash, here comes my strongest pokemon from Hoenn, come one out, Sceptile." Professor Drake said.

_Ha! I thought so; this is going to be one easy battle._ Ash thought "alright, here's my pokemon..." he said as he threw out his pokeball.

**Finally, the battle between Ash and Professor Drake has begun, what will the outcome become? What will happen afterwards, I'm starting to neglect Dawn and Paul, right? No matter, they'll be here. The next chapter will be out in a week and as I always end a chapter**

**To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven: A long battle, a long flashback and a question.**

**Ash and Professor Drake's battle has finally begun, Professor Drake sent out Sceptile, his strongest pokemon from the Hoenn region, what pokemon will Ash send out against Professor Drake's Sceptile? Will it be Pikachu? Chimchar? Snivy Or will it be another pokemon? Without further ado, let the chapter begin...**

* * *

"Come one out, Sceptile, let's do this." Professor Drake said.

_Ha! I thought so; this is going to be one easy battle._ Ash thought "alright, here's my pokemon..." he said as he threw out his pokeball.

"...Charizard!" Ash shouted.

The whole stadium stood quietly at the sight of this beastly fire dragon, they were all astounded, especially Dawn and Paul, since they never knew Ash to have such a strong-looking pokemon.

"Sceptile, use Quick Attack then use Leaf Blade." Professor Drake said.

"Charizard, Dodge the attack with Double team then use Flamethrower." Ash said.

* * *

(Flashback)

It is now night time, and Ash is having a call with Prof Oak, who will be arriving in Sandgem town tomorrow.

"Hey, Professor Oak, this is Ash from Sandgem town, are you going to come to Sandgem town to Pallet tomorrow?" Ash said through the telephone (the one that they use in the pokemon centers in the anime)

"Yes, I will arrive at Sandgem town by 15:00 tomorrow, and I will arrive at the academy by 16:00. I heard you won the Sandgem town Academy battle club, congratulations." Professor Oak replied.

"Oh, ok, well then, have a good sleep. Btw, how is my Charmeleon doing, is he still ok?" Ash asked.

"He's doing ok, actually two months ago, right after you left to go to Sinnoh Academy, he evolved into a Charizard, and since then he has been in long, hard training, and up till now he is still waiting for your call back." Professor Oak said.

Ash chuckled to himself, and then said to Professor Oak "This is just awesome, can you please tell Charizard to fly to Sinnoh and get to the Academy before the Evening, and tell him that I shall be waiting for him by Lake Verity."

"Sure, no problem, what about his pokeball?" Professor Oak asked.

"Oh, that, how about you give to me tomorrow; btw, I will be training with him tonight." Ash said.

"Ok, I shall be waiting for him by the lake at 11:00 pm in the night, see you tomorrow, Professor Oak." Ash said as he logged off the telephone.

Ash went to 'sleep' fairly early; everyone was as to why Ash was like this. _I'm just very tired._ Was all he that he replied.

Later that night at around 11:45, Ash climbed out of his bed crept outside, avoiding everyone's notice. He went outside by Lake Verity and then checked to see if that huge dragon of his has arrived. He sat down, gazing at the night sky, wondering how Charizard is. How big is he? How fast he is? How he has changed? And what sort of moves did he master after his evolution etc.

Suddenly, he saw it; a movement in the far away sky, a small figure was flying towards him.

"Charizard!" Ash shouted. The Orange Dragon dived down and hugged Ash. "Oh, Charizard, it's been a really long time, how are you?" Ash asked smiling happily.

"Alright, let's take flight and get some training done, shall we? Ash said. Charizard roared as Ash climbed on him and took flight.

"Before we get to the moves, let's check on your speed, this is very important if you want to win against Prof Drake's Sceptile." Ash explained to Charizard, which listened carefully to its masters instructions. "First dive down and then fly up." Charizard obeyed, flying with tremendous speed down impressing Ash a lot, and with a good lift flew up to a reasonable height.

"Alright Charizard that was awesome, you are really fast." Ash said as he took out his pokeball to see Charizard's moves. "Wow, you got some good moves, let's see the power your moves, let's start with the basics, use Flamethrower!" Ash said. Charizard shot out a huge stream of fire, way stronger then what Chimchar would have done.

"Wow, that power." Ash exclaimed. "Hmm, what other moves have you mastered? Let me see, umm Draco Meteor!" (I know Charizard can't legally learn it, but I want it that way)

The Fire Dragon concentrated all of its Dragon energy in its belly and then shot out a red-orangish ball into the air that blasted into several meteors.

"Now, we need to stop those meteors from hitting the ground and cause damage, Double Team!" Ash shouted, Charizard made lots and lots of Copies of itself and came in range of the falling meteors.

"Now, Charizard, use Air slash then go with Sky Attack." The copies of Charizard and the real Charizard used Air slash to cancel out the falling meteors, Charizard then dived down with high speed, then flew up and white aura surrounded its body.

"Wow, these moves are really strong, and you have two more moves, hmm... Wow, these are two strong moves, we'll save it for the match with Prof Drake today, we don't want to be too tired before that, right?" Ash said to Charizard.

The night ended pretty quickly, Ash slept outside with Charizard, in the morning, he told Charizard to fly to the Pokemon centre, and then he went to his dormitory, where he was greeted by Dawn and Paul, who were wondering where Ash had gone the last night. Ash explained to him that he was sleeping in the forest next to the Academy and waited for a powerful friend to arrive, this fueled Dawn and Paul's curiosity, and obviously they asked Ash who was it, Ash said he will not tell them now, but that powerful friend is going to be shown to the whole Academy later that day.

It was soon midday, and Prof Oak has arrived, he had lunch with Ash, then he gave Ash Charizard's Pokeball. After the lunch Ash went to the Pokemon Centre and greeted Charizard, and then recalled Charizard. He was ready for the match; all he had to do now was to wait and train.

* * *

(End of Flashback)

Sceptile ran towards Charizard with unmatched speed unleashing its Leaf Blade move, but Charizard dodged the attack by making copies of itself with Double team, after successfully dodging the attack it shot out a stream of fire, which Sceptile just dodged.

"Wow that Charizard is pretty strong, let's see if he can counter this attack, use Focus blast." Prof Drake said.

"Ok, well Charizard, let's counter this attack with Air Slash." Ash said.

Sceptile heightened its mental force and released a blue orb from its claws, while Charizard flapped it wings, creating lots of wind, and with his arms, created an air ball, he then released it towards the Focus blast attack, both attacks hit each other and cancelled out.

"What power, Sceptile, use Rock Slide." Prof Drake said. Sceptile eye glowed green, and a black-green hole appeared above Charizard and rocks fell out of the hole and smashed into Charizard, and because it was a Rock-type move, it caused lots of damage to Charizard.

"Charizard, fly away from Sceptile." Ash said.

"Now let's give him a Leaf blade." Prof Drake ordered.

"Stay where you are, Charizard, don't move a bit." Ash said.

As Sceptile advanced very quickly towards Charizard, Ash suddenly shouted," Charizard, now, hit him with Sky Attack".

To Prof Drake's horror, Charizard dived down at Sceptile with tremendous speed, its body enveloped with bright white Aura. It smashed into Sceptile, dealing lots of damage and after the impact Sceptile fell onto the floor, badly injured.

"Sceptile, please, stand up, we never lost a match, don't lose, get up." Prof Drake shouted, "Come on, get up!"

After what seemed to be like forever, Sceptile got up, he gave a loud cry, his body suddenly glowing in green aura; it was his Ability, Overgrow.

"Awesome, Sceptile, let's turn this around, use Solarbeam." Prof Drake said.

"Charizard, counter the attack using Flamethrower." Ash shouted worried about the damage that Solarbeam could do to Charizard.

Sceptile gathered lots of solar power to its mouth and then fired it all towards Charizard whilst Charizard released a stream of Fire towards the Solarbeam. The two attacks met and both pokemon were desperately trying to overpower the other, however, soon enough, Charizard's Flamethrower was overpowered and Sceptile's Solarbeam hit Charizard square in the face, dealing a lot of damage, Charizard fell to the ground, badly hurt, and is breathing heavily.

"It's a pity that fun times don't last, Sceptile, let's end this with Solarbeam." Prof Drake said.

"Charizard don't lose to him, not now, don't give up." Ash said to Charizard, _looks like it's now or never, I have to use that move now."_ Fly up then use Draco Meteor." Ash Shouted.

Charizard flew up to a reasonable height and started the attack; he concentrated all of his Dragon energy in his belly and then shot out a red-orangish ball into the air that blasted into several meteors. Most of the meteors hit the Solarbeam attack and cancelled it out, some hit the battle ground and others hit Sceptile, the whole field was covered with smoke from the explosions.

After the smoke cleared, it revealed an unconscious Sceptile and an exhausted Charizard.

"Sceptile cannot battle, Charizard wins, so the winner of this match is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town." The referee said.

The whole crowd cheered wildly to the defeat of the strongest Professor in the Academy, and the indication that the Sandgem Academy has made a new record for having a trainer who has won10 consecutive battles since the start of the Academy, this record, has always been broken by the professors' in the Academy.

Professor Drake met with Ash in the middle of the battlefield. They shared a warm handshake and gave each other compliments and then left the battlefield, Ash was joined by his fellow classmates, Dawn and Paul, and they celebrated the success of Ash and his friends.

"Alright children, we have a record-breaker, Ash Ketchum, the first trainer in the history of the Sandgem Academy, has won ten consecutive matches AND he has beaten a professor, let's congratulate him." Pro Rowan said. "As it is Saturday tomorrow and I think the weather-forecast mentioned a sunny day, it would be great to go out and train with your pokemon and hang out with your friends, now it is time to have dinner, and then you are free to do whatever you wish, but don't sleep too late, you may leave now."

Ash had a brief conversation with Prof Rowan and Prof Drake before leaving the stadium, when he got out, he found none other than Paul and Dawn, waiting fro him. "Hey, Ash!" Dawn said, running towards him, Paul followed him. "Congratulations!" they both said at the same time.

"Thanks guys, I was so pumped up and excited when battling Professor Drake, his Sceptile is very strong, and he is a very wise Professor, it was a great pleasure battling against him, he is really strong." Ash exclaimed.

"All right, Ash, look, I got to go do some training with Elekid and Turtwig. You guys go do your thing, ok?" Paul said, winking at Dawn, leaving Ash confused, and then he ran off to the training grounds to train.

"Looks like it's just us now." Ash said.

"Yeah, it sure is." Dawn said.

"What was that wink about?" Ash asked.

"I'm not telling you, it's a secret." Dawn replied.

"Fine, look, I gotta go to the pokemon centre to get Charizard healed, wanna come?" Ash asked.

"Sure, Piplup and Cyndaquil are in the pokemon centre, they had a tired day of training, so let's go." Dawn said.

Ash and Dawn walked towards the pokemon centre and Ash gave nurse joy Charizard's pokeball so he could be healed.

"How long will it take for him to be healed, Nurse Joy?" Ash asked.

"I think at least an hour." Nurse Joy "And here is your Piplup and Cyndaquil, Dawn."

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Dawn said. "Ash, you wanna go for a walk with me?" She asked nervously. "I want to ask you something."

"Yeah sure." Ash said.

They walked silently to the edge of the lake, where there is soft wind blowing, Ash and Dawn sat quietly on a bench and gazed on the beautiful moon.

"The moon really is beautiful tonight right Ash?" Dawn said.

"Yeah, it is." Ash said. "What did you want to ask me anyways, Dawn?"

"Oh, yeah, above that, I was wondering if you... if you wanted to... umm, go on a... umm..." Dawn said stuttering and murmuring.

"If I wanted to what?" Ash said.

* * *

**Muahh haha, I'm evil, leaving such a cliffhanger...**

**The end of a ferocious battle between Ash and Prof Drake resulted in Ash being the victor, now it the night time, and what is the question that Dawn is going to ask Ash? What will happen on Saturday, will the group be together? Or maybe just Ash and Dawn? To be continued...**


End file.
